


Swift as a Coursing River

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Series: Naruto & Disney [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing (Kind of), Forced Marriage, M/M, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Sui Dynasty, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With destiny refusing to take it's normal course, Namikaze Nahito (Naruto), is forced to whatever he can to protect his father from certain death in war against the Han invaders; Boldly, he decides to take his place. He hides as an Alpha and goes to war in his Father's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Mother's Worth

**Author's Note:**

> I did what I could to keep it Chinese, please don't take offense if it's not quite right, Mulan is set in the Sui Dynasty of China (despite what many think) and there were quite a few things I couldn't find when I researched it. That being said, please do enjoy!
> 
> (Banner/Cover art coming soon)

 

Panic roused swiftly within him, like the very winds of winter soaring through his entire body, it chilled him somewhere deep down. Yet as gusts of warm spring air wisped his hair around him, brought water stinging in his eyes, and a smile lighter than the summer sun lit his face with a glorious beauty, the likes of which many would clamor for. Precious beauty, wide shimmering eyes seeking knowledge adventure, and action, hair tangled and messed with from rolling in the grass or running with the wind itself, fast as he could on his noble steed.

His clothing always smudged with brown and green, the scent of fresh grass and bright spring flowers. That was his beauty at his finest, free and roaming, doing something that brought much levity to his soul. A rare occurrence as it was nowadays, his mother trimming him for his marriage, his father was trying to be lenient, but even he encouraged with cautious words for a more calm demeanor to take shape within his only child.

This dawn he'd run the furthest he'd ever ran, wind and speed carrying him all the way down the valley and across the river. His feet and ankles still damp from his romp through the clear water. It had been alit with orange and red tones of the sun this dawn, and he could not ignore the temptation it presented him.

He did not care, he was to bathe as soon as he entered his village once more, an appointment with a local groomer, for his meeting with the matchmaker of his village, something his mother had been preparing him for ever since he had come of age, a daunting time to be , its significance could not be ignored, even to such a free spirit as he. Not for the marriage itself, that was an experience he dreaded with all his being, his freedom would be lost, and his pride near gone.

No, it was his mother that he worried for, why he ran now, why his gut clenched with the cold sensation of anxiety. She was a kind woman, lovely throughout, stern in equal measure yet her intentions were bitterly clear for him. His well-being in mind in every thought she made. If he could not present to the matchmaker successfully, his mother would be so disappointed, her dark midnight reflected eyes would cloud over so thoroughly pupils would be nigh invisible.

He could hardly bare the thought. She was a kind woman, who gave him all she could, and taught him the balance of wisdom and kindness.

As he saw her standing in the morning glory, hair well tied, golden light shining from the fair crimson buns. Her dark clothing was dark, yet elegant on her slim figure, a yellow sash wrapped around her shoulders, hands upon her hips, she was an imposing figure, and the golden haired blond could only assume that he was late for his preparation. Something his father had joked of this very morning, of course the elder blond hadn't actually expected him to be late, not for such an important arrangement in his life.

He jumped from his horse in front of his mother, ensuring a baffled expression at his rude behavior, she only gave a huff at the display, and instead her pale long fingers drifted directly to his hair, pulling out a long brown twig, he could only assume that he knew where he had been at that point. The way her eyes lit with fire, burning midnight sky staring into his own eyes in anger. He stepped back quickly.

"You're late." Her normally bright, and smooth voice, was now roughed and cracking around the edges of her words, she had been yelling earlier on no doubt.

"Sorry Mama I had to-" She smacked him upside the head as he attempted to appease her with his sound reasoning, she knew where he was heading with it, and the sharp movement of her palm on the back of his head was duly painful. The harsh grip on his wrist as she pulled him into the bathhouse hurt far worse, her knuckles were white in contrast to his tan skin, Lucky enough for him his skin didn't bruise easily.

The owner of the bathhouse was a short black haired woman, who the blond couldn't help but fear a little, her brisk pace, speaking of no-nonsense, fast speaking as she pulled him behind a changing screen gave him the feeling that his life was no longer something he had to control anymore, that it was hardly his own, and his mind rebelled against such a thought.

His clothing harshly pulled from his body, he didn't have much a chance to see in which direction he was facing before he was pushed into cold water. He shivered, for it was colder than the winter waters, seeping through his skin, into his very bones, riding the dirt and grime from his body.

His mother found much amusement from this.

"It's freezing!" His mother gave a chorkle in response, grin coy on her pale face.

"It would have been warm if you had been here on time." She leaned in close then, white teeth glinting, and eyes narrowed into slits that spoke heavily of her amusement, yet the dim anger remained there, his mother wasn't one who liked to rush, his father a busy body to the core, she tended to be his opposite, he had made her rush by being late, and she was not grateful for it.

His parents bright dispositions were a gem in their village however, everyone knew them to be individuals with kindness stretching miles wide, dark and light blue eyes always sympathetic, clear of judgement, even for those stranded outside the village as outcasts.

Although, it was also well known that the Lady Kushina, his mother, often acted mischievously; Playing sly tricks and pranks on the rich class, no one called her out for it, those richer were wise to stay away his mother was one with the temper of a tiger. The glint in her eye now gave Naruto all the knowledge he needed to understand she was just as amused now, as when one of her many escapades succeeded.

The grin didn't diminish as she looked on his wrist, ready to clean his nails, the writing there was something from this morning, a note to himself about feeding his horse. She just shook her head and wiped them off with a small smile. He'd learned to do that from her. She could hardly reprimand him for it.

The bath finished, after cleaning his grime covered hair and applying vanilla and coconut oil. They were out of the bathhouse, his hair dripping wet, his mother dragging him as quickly as she could to the hairdressers. Luckily in the same building, the air had a chill this morning. There were too elder omega's there, a male and a female, greeting with warm smiles, and eagerly eyeing his fine silk like hair. His mother gave a shove to his taught back, and he was within their grasp. They had the manor to push him onto the cushion, before their small hands, grasped at his hair and the blond swore one of them gave out a gasp as they did.

Then he was pushed down, his hair held up ever so slightly, as dry hot air came from the underground blasting it upwards, it flew around his eyes and the hot air burned at the nape of his neck. The two omega's then pushed him upwards, and his hair once more harshly grabbed at a comb pulling at the knots and tangles there painfully, each omega on a different side of him and two different combs pulling at him not the best experience he'd ever had. It was made worse when they pulled and started stretching it up wrapping it around as high as they could, it pulled at his roots, and he really wasn't quite sure what they were doing to his poor hair. It felt damaging.

The tugging abruptly stopped and he felt a good amount of hair fall back onto the nape of his neck, and around his ears.

A hand mirror was abruptly in his face, the female omega at his side staring into it. He was slightly taken aback by his reflection.

His long sunshine hair was tied in a high bun at the top of his head held there by a bright red small beads, forming a perfect circle. A large amount of his hair held back but softly framing his face and the back of his neck. He was impressed to say the least, his hair was hardly tamable. He smiled at the Omega kindly, thanking them both without words.

He didn't have much time to admire his new hairdo before his mother was once more pulling at his wrist.

They were then off to the next section of the building for his handmade specially designed Hanfu.

It had a glorious colour palette, bright orange, sun yellow, crimson, and just a hint of lavender purple on the trim, made to look like the finest dawn had made them, they shone in the sunlight bright and beautiful in silk and linen. They complimented his hair and eyes, just as his father said they would.

Yet, his heart was in turmoil, he had no desire to marry, but it was the only way to bring honor back into his family name, his father was a respected, retired war general, and he wanted to showcase that, make him proud in the only way he could.

He knew that with the way he was he could easily soil his father's reputation with just this one day alone.

"Ow!" The ribbon around his waist was tightened firmly by his mother's hand, forcing him into focus, and he wanted desperately for his father to be here instead.

He hated being lead around like a horse.

* * *

_**"You could bring our family honor in one way."** _

_**"I know mother."** _

_**"Then you must start getting prepared, look at you, soiled with grime, running about as if you are a simple minded child. Is this how your future mate will find you? Because let me tell you now he will not appreciate having to reign in his own husband from acting like some sort of wild mare!"** _

_**"You can't be honest mother! You were a well-known troublemaker when you met Father! How could you scold me for something you yourself have done liberally?!" His Mother's face became as red as her hair, his rage flaming and burning hot inside her he could see. For mere moments he regretted his accusing words. Only moments, his freedom was at stake, and that was worth more to him then honor or title.** _

_**"You will dignify yourself my son, or I will do so for you!"** _

_**"No! I will not be forced from my freedom of self, mother! I am like any man, any woman! I deserve to live my own life, not to bend myself for someone else's enjoyment!" He heard her snort indignantly, but he knew better than most, she was well and truly angry now.** _

_**"Oh! For the God's sakes Naruto! You will be married before the summer solstice or so help me this family will be yours no more!" The pain in his gut and mind was hard to ignore at that point, poignant as it was, it brought the unsatisfactory revelation that he knew she would say such a thing should he fight for his own honor on such a matter. His mother was traditional in this way, and he could only expect it, his tears were more from the painful understanding.** _

_**"Does Father agree with you?"** _

_**"He would if you knew of your petulance on the matter! Now you will listen to me and do as I say! No son of mine will destroy this family's honor by being some sort of rebellious little** **Xiǎozi (小子** **,** **brat)! Or do you wish to bring dishonor to your Father?"** _

_**He hung his head, shame weighing heavily upon him. He couldn't do that to his father, he was too good a man.** _

* * *

He sighed to himself as the memory was painful, and truthful all at once.

"Now then! We're all done! Go on! Go on!" His mother smiled so brightly upon him that he staggered slightly, he knew he was unprepared to meet the matchmaker, he'd often ignored his mother when she went on about his impending marriage, unwilling to accept it as his future wholeheartedly. Now however with the day having arrived, and his mother's smiling face in front of him he was resigned to such a fate in his conscious, and it was of no comfort to him now.

Simple as brushing his hair, he turned down the path, and ran, his destiny stretching above and around him like an unwanted insect.

The other Omega's were all female, neat in a lineup, heads held high and proud representing their family's well, and with pride. He joined them, though his feet tried to drag themselves, he forced them into submission, accepting his fate in every way he could.

The building was compact as he could see, used only for one thing, and he was not prepared for that. Yet, with his place in line, he couldn't move away without attracting attention.

The doors opened wide, and his whole being slumped over mentally, even as his body straightened to show his good breeding. The woman looked upon them all, her gaze sweeping, intimidating, and judgemental. Resting his fate, his inevitable love life, in this woman's hands was something he was not prepared for. Something that made his soul twist and turn in a keen to prohibition.

He wasn't ready.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Pride and Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I did what I could to keep it Chinese, please don't take offense if it's not quite right, Mulan is set in the Sui Dynasty of China (despite what many think) and there were quite a few things I couldn't find when I researched it. That being said, please do enjoy!
> 
> Extra Note: The title might change, tell me if you have any ideas ^.^ Also, short Chapter sorry.

"Name, status, age, hair length, and interests please." The woman judging him was a beautiful lady, light blonde hair, done neatly in a bun, age not yet showing, and lips graced with the blooming pink flower. Her voice was warm, soft-spoken, but there was an underlayer of irritation.

Naruto wasn't too surprised after all, she was a beta. While beta was not outwardly discriminated upon, they weren't perfectly placed into the current mold of society at the moment either, though they had served in the army frequently amongst the Alpha's, that was no longer the case. The war had changed the outlook of beta's too much of China, and they were not respected as much as they had been.

She'd probably been in this job for a few years at least, and as far as he'd heard it wasn't very well paying as those Alpha's could get, he wouldn't know much, Omega's weren't permitted to work unless it was a seamstress beautician, or something to do with pampering other Omega's, and the occasional Beta. Mostly they didn't work.

Naruto himself found it irritating, still, he refrained from complaining to his family, though he had his suspicions that his Dad both knew and agreed with him.

He'd do what he could to ease this woman's job for her. Hopefully, she'd not be too irritated by his antics and there would be a chance of a good match.

"Namikaze Nahito (Chinese translation 漩渦), I'm mostly addressed as Naruto, however." He didn't very much like his birth name, and all who knew him well understood that, as it was made very clear. The woman simply nodded at her, and jotted his name down quickly in an elegant scrawl, he noted that his nickname was not placed beside, though he didn't mind, it was official business after all.

He continued on. "I am sixteen years old, and I am heir to the honored Namikaze Family." She rose a brow at this, and he shifted where he sat, his family was well renowned within those who knew anything much of war. It was well respected, thus his marriage was an important insurance of that honor and respect. He himself coughed to disrupt himself, and aid in controlling his nervous mannerisms. "As for my hair…" He paused, thinking it over, he hadn't gotten the chance to measure it lately, but he knew his own height and he could compare it to that.

"I myself am "5'4"ft, so my hair is approximate "5'1"ft, it reaches to my ankles in any case." He smiled at her, satisfied, she looked ever so slightly baffled, but wrote it down nonetheless."

"Quite fertile then." It wasn't a question. "Good, many of the potential matches were at war and face several fertility problems themselves after such a traumatic experience. Stress as it is." A shiver worked its way down his arms, and a flush rose on his neck.

"I won't have to… Conceive immediately, will I?" She looked up at him from sharply from her documents, looking him over for a moment, before lifting her head and smiling gently at him, something like sympathy and understanding in her smile, and the tilt of her eyes.

"No, that law hasn't been in place since your mother was preparing for her marriage, you have two years to make arrangements and get to know each other before an heir is expected." He nearly slumped in relief almost forgetting where he was in place of the woman's sympathy, he quickly righted himself. She gave him a small smile, as if in understanding of his relief, it was for the barest of moments before her formal demeanor returned.

"Now then Nahito, what about your interests? Hobbies or anything of the sort?" He nodded, and gave her a minimalistic smile appealing the drilled in edict within his mind.

"Well, I enjoy horse rides, playing xiàngqí (象棋, Chinese chess) with my Father, gardening, swimming, and dressing my hair with flowers from my garden at home." She gave him a nod, they were fairly common interests after all, although it had to be said he did not tell her he also enjoyed rolling about in the grass behind the village. Or that on occasion his Father and him would go to the nearby woods - fair from his mother- and share their rather taboo ideas for a better tomorrow.

"I see, and what are your… Expectations shall we say, for your future mate?" He swallowed, the question unexpected, and rather, liberal of her. His hands clenched the fabric of his Hanfu. Hs blue eyes with drawing from her hair where he had been focusing his gaze for the most part. The answer a difficult one, as he did not desire marriage as it was, still he had the chance and he would take it.

"I would like an Alpha that would respect me as an equal. Someone who won't expect me to cook for him because I'm horrible at it, someone who will enjoy my company genuinely, and won't think of me as a concubine to bare his heirs or warm his bed." Some of that was far reaching, still, he hoped, his mother and Father's relationship gleaming in the back of his mind's eye. They were a fairly lucky pair to have found each other, and he hoped such luck would carry to him now.

Her face was solemn when he looked upon it, though.

"I can see you value such things, and I, unfortunately, I can only say you can't expect such things from such war-hardened men. Yet, even if I were to force a match, I see clearly, you would never be happy with it, I dare say even resenting your husband perhaps even your child in the future."

She sighed heavily, slumping down her delicate fingers rubbing her forehead. Eyes closing she seemed to be considering something, and Naruto daren't interrupt such deep thought. He stayed silent for what felt like such long minutes he had felt his stomach ache for food. Then she sat up quickly, and nodded seemingly to herself, as she wrote something on the document before her in that quick scrawl she had. His scroll.

She spoke fast, but he understood. "I'm declaring you unfit for marriage. Such a thing would drive you either mad or miserable, and I'd rather not see that in such a youth. You should keep your freedom, untied." For but a moment his entire self-was filled with gratitude, it disrupted quickly when he thought of his House, and his Father.

"I can't! My Father!-" She gave him a sharp look, quieting his protest, her eyes sharp, but there was an understanding in her tone as she spoke.

"I understand that you care deeply for your Father, however, would you rather hold to your pride, would your Father wish you to live in misery? Let me answer that for you, I know Minato, I set him and Kushina together I like to think I know them both very well, and while your mother will be angry, your Father will be glad I protected your heart. He would never wish misery upon you Nahito, he isn't a man of pride. He is a man of heart, just as I can see you are." There was a conviction in her voice, and Naruto knew that she was right, it was everything he was told not to do, but he needed this, for himself.

"My brother." She spoke softly, glancing at him, her eyes wavering ever so slightly at what appeared to be unstable memories, unhappy memories. "He was just like you, an Omega wishing for equal treatment, and goodwill done to him.

He had an opportunity to get out of it just like you, he chose the pride of our family over his own happiness and freedom. His husband was… an unclothe man, abusive and uncaring for my brother's feelings, often beating him. My brother was thirteen years old when he was killed by his own husband. Don't make that mistake Nahito, don't force yourself into something for the sake of pride, you remind me so much of him, you have his spirit, don't do this to yourself." He held back his tears, much like she was the painful reminder of just how wrong arranged marriages could go for Omega's. Not to mention the bitter taste of sadness in his mouth at just how young her brother had been when he'd been killed.

"I won't." He felt the conviction in his own voice, and he was pride to find it there, ashamed of the weak person he had almost renounced himself too, simply to suit his mother's wishes. She gave him a weak smile, tears still clearly gathered in her eyes. He returned it in a kind manner. "Thank you for this, um…"

"Tsunade."

He nodded silently for a moment.

"Thank you Tsunade, I hope we can be friends?" She gave an amused snort underneath a sigh.

"Yes, Nahito, I think I could deal with that." Giving himself a moment he steadied his mind, before exiting the small building from whence he came. Posture straight and sure as he was raised to do. Expression relaxed in relief, eyes smiling at all he passed. Pride in his shoulders. He could confront his Father, tell him what he had done, what Tsunade had given him, he knew his Dad would be proud just as the blonde woman had said, he knew this for a fact.

He also knew his mother's wrath would descend upon him, but hopefully, he would talk to his father first, and they could arrange something to say to his mother. They were a rather coy pair like that. Still, he wondered absently the thought of her threat of disownership. It was both likely and unlikely that she would follow through on her threat, he didn't like those odds.


	3. A Precious Father 一個珍貴的父親

****

His father was there ahead of him as he entered his family's grounds, a kind simple smile on his face, blue eyes bright with a gleam of hope, his one leg uncoordinated from the rest of his body, a wartime injury not easily forgotten. By family nor, Minato himself. He was lucky to have survived the war.

"N-" His father's kind voice was interrupted by an unwelcome bang of the door. His mother's bright flowing red hair the first thing he saw, and apprehension was quick to follow. Expression eager, his mother was an intimidating force, even next to a legendary war veteran. Her eyes spoke of damnation, and promise of future anger. Naruto felt his entire inner being, shake, but he held his body firm against the thought of her future anger.

"So, who is it then!?" Voice quick and sharp, his mother's posture became stiff and rigid, eager and waiting for a response. He hastened to reply, not wanting to drag out this battle of wits it would soon become.

"I was deemed unfit." The glaze over her eyes said everything he needed to know. His Father's expression was cooled, showing off what in his heart he felt. His Mother's gaze chilled him.

"Get out of my sight." She spoke with a voice of disappointment, and something else, something Naruto didn't want to acknowledge. He didn't want to, but his mother scared him at that moment, she was almost unfamiliar to him, and his father, his father scared him the most, it was terrifying to see a man he so respected, so loved, cherished, unmovable as the great wall itself, Naruto was staring at two strangers.

He moved quickly away to the garden, a safe place. His mother's eyes bore upon him unwelcoming and cold, he couldn't feel, and daren't look at his father. The shame sagged his posture, even as he tried desperately to hold himself high, at least some shard of himself, but his spirit was no longer there to do so.

He had thought his father wouldn't mind his… dishonor if he had his own happiness. Was he wrong? Did his father truly wish for him to change himself, sacrifice the man he was for another? His own method of thought brought foreboding inquiry of himself. A sensation of deep sadness filling his spirit with something he was unfamiliar with.

He sat on the ground, letting the cherry blossoms fall upon his head and expensive Hanfu, he leaned down on the tree trunk, his hair uncomfortable as he did so. The beaded hair tie was not taken out kindly, golden strands pulling out with it. Strangely it didn't even sting, he'd hardly felt anything.

"Beautiful blossoms this year aren't they?" The soft reverent voice of his father brought his emotions to a strange sort of impasse, unsure of what to feel. Glancing at his father's towering visage, he saw there the same man he always had. A man of great power and pride, a man to respect. Yet even as he was unsure of his own path, and his father at this point, he saw something other people didn't so much as glance upon. Kindness in his Father's smile, and the understanding tilt of his eyes.

"Dad…" He smiled, he'd always been told he had his mother's smile, by his parents and passersby alike. This was untrue, his mother's smile was stunning to be sure, yet it had grown strained with stress and frosted with years of trying to be the perfect wife as she could be in order to please the other's of the village. No Naruto knew he had his Father's unstrained, kind smile that no one dared to look at, for a respected warrior could not have such a grin.

His Dad sat next to him, the smile stretching to his eyes for mere moments before the smile turned smaller, yet to Naruto this was the man he knew, and everything soared in his body, elevated by the fact that his Father was now not cold to him.

"Naruto, call it the views of an old man lost from war if you wish; but no matter who you are, you will forever be my child. Kushina has lost much of herself as years wore upon us. I wish you could have known the woman she was when we were spry and young, you're very much like how she used to be." There was no mistaking the reverent tone in his Father's voice, and for mere moments he wished that too.

Somewhere above them a gong rang out. Everything shifted then, even the wind changed direction. Instantly his father's eyes sharpened to what looked to be a point. They stared above almost unseeing, but there was a clouded shroud surrounding them showing that knowledge of what exactly had occurred. Naruto didn't want to examine too closely what that expression meant, but he knew he would have to. His father looked… Frightened, a disconcerting expression for a man so powerful. If not frightened, it was resigned, as if a great and sudden weight had settled on his shoulders that he had carried before.

His father moved quickly to the entrance to the garden, his lame leg dragging on the ground behind him alarmingly, Naruto felt the urge to tell him to stop before he hurt himself further, but his Dad's cool gaze stopped him, once they got to the entrance he knew the reason.

People gathered around in curiosity around a dispatch of Chinese soldiers ripe from war guarding someone in a heavy fur coat, his face not visible to anyone. Although it seemed his father knew this man, and his reason for him being here. Looking around briefly he saw many men of his father's generation staring almost grievously at the man in the fur coat, their spouses behind them looking just as grim. Naruto couldn't help but ponder what bad luck this man brought with him to their small town. War no doubt, perhaps a warning, or an evacuation? Whatever the reasoning it held a heavy aura of consternation.

There was a satchel on his horse's back, there lay several scrolls, all strewn with clan names from people in their village.

"It has been decided that one eligible Alpha, female or male alike from each family are to fight in the upcoming war against the Han invaders. Dismissal is not an option. Whence I call your name you will come to me to collect your assignment which will state your training post and instructor." Naruto drew himself straight at that, his father was the only Alpha currently standing in their family, and surely they wouldn't make a crippled man fight! No, that would be a death sentence!

He saw several men and the occasional woman from his village step up and collect their scroll. Most from his age group, although some he recognized as close friends to his mother and father, it made his heart beat in his chest ever faster.

"Namikaze!" Abruptly his heart stopped in his chest, the nervous beats for people he knew no longer there, only the frozen understanding that yes, they would make his father fight, and he most certainly would die. He would not have it! Not thinking he rushed forward, his limbs had gone numb from fear, and he knew that perhaps his head was not on straight, still he shouted louder then considered polite, and pointed an accusatory sentence at the man who was sending his father to his death, his father!

"You can't do this! My father is already crippled from the last war! You would be sending him to his death!" A female soldier reared back at his words, and her fist hit him square in the jaw, he collapsed, having not expected the impact, she didn't even spare him a second glance as she returned back to her posting as a guard. The man on horseback turned to his father, and Naruto saw as he looked up the fire burning in his father's eyes. Yet he knew not who it was for.

"Namikaze! Keep your son in line or it will be handled far less benevolently." Naruto struggled to his feat, his veins pumped with the adrenaline he usually gathered from climbing up a tree, or attempting to stand on his horse as he rode. This, however brought a scowl to his face in anger, what an unjust thing to do!

"I understand adviser, my apologies for my son's disrespect. The so called 'adviser' gave him nothing more then a snort and then handed the taller blond the scroll which held his assignment. Naruto stared at the offending parchment with great disquiet.

"Be there in two day's time, by sundown, do not be late." With those punctuated words, the man left his guards in tow. Naruto looked at his father, knowing his fear shone through vividly.

"Father please!-" Minato held up his hand to stop the beg, and apology from escaping, Naruto clamped his mouth shut against his better judgment.

"Quiet my son, I know you are uneasy, but please relax yourself for me, I knew this day was coming and I have prepared for it, I had originally hoped to see you married before such a time, but that is nothing of importance. You are a free spirit my son, and I cannot for the life of me forsake you for that. I cannot promise much for what awaits you in your future, but I can guarantee one thing, just as you will promise me one thing." His father smiled small and delicate, placating him, and soothing his worry's, he felt the sting in his eyes. "I can promise you, that I will have died a happy man knowing that my brave son stood against the odds and let himself shine in the face of something so maddening.-" he paused for breath.

"Naruto, promise me just one thing-" Said blond sputtered and grasped onto his father's robe, uncaring that they were in the public's eye as he sobbed into the fabric. "Promise me, you will never let anyone change that." He nodded with the tears burning his cheeks, he felt his father's gentle touch in his hair, petting it down uselessly.

This comfort, the kind touch of his father, and the warm eyes that never glazed with contempt, how could he live without that, knowing and understanding his father was marching into his death with a smile on his face? He couldn't bare to think it.


	4. Chapter 2: A Curse of the Heart (心臟詛咒)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the legend thank you!

**Legend:**

**There will be two perspectives starting at this chapter. Here is how I will organize it so that you know what's going on.**

**Naurto:**

General text is regular.

'Thoughts'

Flashback(s)

**Minato and Kushina:**

_Minato and Kushina's view will be completely in italics_

' _Thoughts'_

 _**Flashback(s)** _ _/_ _**Dream(s)** _

* * *

He sat there for such an inordinate amount of time, relishing the feeling of rain on his skin, soaking into his clothes, and representing his sorrows in a refreshing manner. He gazed at his reflection in a pool of water, he could hardly see the strong person he knew himself to be.

He was a free man, he was free to himself, but his father, his mother weren't. His father, he was a brave noble man, who cared for his family, his neighbors and his country, who cared for him regardless of his disgrace to him. His mother, a kind woman who would do anything for her husband, a woman who wanted the best for him though cruel as it may be, a woman who was firey at best and a demon when angered, but gentle and caring even then.

No, he was a free man, but his family needed help, he cared for them to much, he would not forgo their needs for his own.

Finally, with stiff muscles, and a tight chest he set out with a purpose, bare feet on the cold muddy soil he didn't care, his limbs were being filled by an inner fire that he knew lay beneath all of his doubt, all of his fear and uncertainty.

Their ancestral shrines' stone floors were cold, the tombs lay there like forbidding landmarks of a dangerous path he would never retreat from. He lit the incense and let it burn, something he commonly would eschew was praying, he didn't believe in higher miracles. Yet this once his hands clasped together and his head bowed with less than respect and more of determined defeat. Still he let his hopes for his family linger for a moment before he turned and ran into his home, his breath catching, but the tears he held back, knowing there was no place for them anymore.

The warm air of his home was no comfort now, he could easily recognize his father's memorial room of sorts, the sword still hung on the wall sheathed in its leather and silver casing. It was almost foreboding now, yet a feeling of anticipation lifted in him and he took it down with steady hands. He unsheathed the sword, and gently with his nondominant hand lifted a fine lock of his hair, beautiful, long and silken, it proved his worth.

The sword glinted in the moonlight, a fitting shine to a deadly weapon, it was without hesitation that he brought it to his hair and sliced. Close to his face cutting his bangs short, he cut close as he dared to his neckline.

It proved nothing anymore, it was simply dead hair on his floor, and he carelessly stepped over it as he moved to the old wardrobe. He moved the doors apart quietly, careful not to wake anyone.

There he saw his father's old armor. It was pristine, just as he remembered from when he was a child, eager for his father to show him training tricks dips and divots as he weaved around the garden with his smooth feet and quick pace, all with a large smile his eyes crinkled in happiness the love for himself, his family and who he was. He hadn't done such a thing for years, and until this moment he had all but forgotten his silent wonderings to the garden to watch his Dad train and be happy.

If he could bring something back for his father, if he could do that for himself, then all of the turmoil he knew he would undertake would be far more than worth the price.

The metal was famous in the army, they would certainly know who's family he belonged to. A gleaming white, with red flame designs licking at the bottom. The undershirt and pants were bright orange, they to had the red flames at the end of the long sleeves and long pants.

Dressed, he went to unsheathe his sword, his reflection just barely catching his eyes. The man he saw was his father's son, his hair so short, uneven, and spiked every which way, even the back of his hair -from what he could see- looked the same way. The makeup hiding his thin scars was gone, and now he could see them vividly, they almost stood out without his long hair dimming their appearance, with the armor he was no longer thin and instead stood like any alpha he had seen.

He felt no regret. He couldn't bare to. With a stern face and soft steps he entered his parents room. His father's back to him his golden hair splayed all over the pillow his breathing silent. Beside him his mother lay, her hair falling messily over her husband's sleeping face in clumps of red, she snored loudly. On their bedside sat the scroll he had seen the adviser give his father, he picked it up and replaced it with a cherry blossom he had taken from the garden. Smiling at his father, he pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead, and brushed his mother's hair off his face and away from his mouth, carefully as he could he guided his hand through her hair.

He left the room before the tears he felt could even spring to his eyes.

The night was cool, and even in his father's heavy war clothing it felt even more so. Still his steps never faulted, his path sure ahead of him. His horse was cautious, but as she was originally his father's mare she allowed him to mount, from there she recognized him easily.

It was for a moment that he stared at the mud road ahead of him, panic in his legs worked for him, and with a fierce cry he was off into the night, his steady mare knowing what to do even in his blind panic and rage. The wind was fierce against his face, and the harsh winds and rain stung his face and weighed down his armor. Still he rode, he had to be there by sundown, and he would need to rest for a night anyway, to prepare.

* * *

_Minato was a calm man, and his dreams were normally restful, the cries of the dead haunted him on occasion, but he slept peacefully when he remembered for what or rather for whom he had done such things for, their pain, their begging, their cries hurt his ears. Stung his innermost senses as a human being._

_But it was nothing, nothing, compared to what it would have sounded like if it had been his child's or his wife's screams. It wasn't justification, it was peace of mind, and he no longer felt the weight of guilt with that decision._

_Something was tightening his chest as he slept._

* * *

_**He was once more on the battlefield, the body's piling up at his feet as he slashed at their throats and heard their gurgled last breaths. He stared at the mass of bodies before him, that same pain in his chest increasing as he stared at what he'd done, knowing he had killed for his family, for his country and his friends. Didn't take away from the fact that so had they, they had lives wives and husbands, children and friends who were awaiting their return eagerly, but would never see the day because he had killed them.** _

_**It wasn't right, it wasn't justified, it was simply one view against another.** _

_**Because of him those survivors would go back to their home and they would relay the horrible events of this day, and the friends and children of those he had killed those they had killed would seek vengeance for those they had loved, search for understanding in hatred and burn in pain from the inside out. Knowing he would be the one to help light that fire was a painful burden he held reluctantly.** _

_**Someone stood beside him. They were close to him in the chaos of war their clothing somehow didn't fit in with the scene yet he couldn't fathom why. They were covered in blood just like all the other's, but he couldn't make out the person's face, they had none. They moved gracefully amongst the corpses, long hair behind them stained with blood and the gore from battle.** _

_**Golden hair brightened the sunset of the grass plains.** _

_**His eyes widened, and his scream pierced the air with** **its** **scale, his son!** _

_**Naruto, his precious Naruto turned to him, but blood flooded over his clothing it was going to drown him, sink him in the filth of death and corruption. He moved as quickly as he could, years of experience let him reflectively weave around the bodies, but his leg gave up on him, the speed took it down and it cracked painfully.** _

* * *

_He woke to find himself on his bedroom floor, his bad leg bent painfully underneath him. He hissed at the pins and needles sensation as he moved up. His eyes stung with the beginnings of tears. He had never dreamt of his son in the war, in truth, it frightened him. Not simply with the knowledge that he would have to experience such things again. Gazing_ too _the window he found that it was still night, his son would be sleeping soundly by now,_ still _with recent events begin what they were he wondered how true that could possibly be. Often he would go to Naruto when he woke in a sweat from his nightmares, he had never minded before, he often ended up crying right along with him._

_Slowly he moved his bad leg, the pain was extensive, he had landed quite badly, the dream had shaken him from his security. It was with great trepidation that he looked to the scroll on his bedside, the fear for battle he had long since left behind in the waking hours returned._

_It was nothing!_

_No, nothing! Nothing compared to what panic filled everything he was now, the pain he had felt was no longer there, his mind was absent the cherry blossom sitting oh so innocently there. An apology he had seen before too many times when Naruto had been too afraid to face him as a child._

_He moved as quickly as he could, his lame leg didn't deter him as he ran, ran like he hadn't since the war, there was no pain, but it moved oddly, the beak and fractures in his bone caused it to bend in strange ways and he noticed that with a glazed eye. The doors to his old war room opened and slammed against the wood around it. The wardrobe was empty, and left wide open, there_ was _vast quantities of golden hair on the floor jaggedly cut. A quick futile glance to his right showed him what he had already known, his sword was gone. Preyed from the walls sturdy surface, like his son from his protection._

_Minato gasped in a sob, and ran once more to the outside, the ground was indented with hoof prints, the rain had stopped already and the soil was in the midst of drying. Meaning his son had left while the rain had still fallen. The blond sputtered, his breath catching, but he had no time, and his leg was fine, he had to catch him, he had to stop him._

_"Minato!" He stopped, Kushina was there, hold him back in a grip stronger than any alpha he had ever battled or met. She was… in the way._

_Not thinking clearly he lashed out, his fist swung his breathing was no longer normal, and everything was moving so quickly around him, and his wife was stopping him from protecting his son from death! Because Naruto couldn't handle war just the same that he couldn't he was-_

_It never impacted_

_"Minato! Stop it! You'd only doom him!" Every sense returned to him, the world around him cleared from it's blurred rushed state._

_His son's smiling face, brighter than the sun itself brighter than anything, brighter than Heaven's light. Comforting huge impromptu hugs, and warm greetings, gentle kisses on his cheeks... Gone._

_His leg collapsed from under him. How could he live without that? Knowing and understanding his world was marching into his death with a smile on his face? He couldn't bare to think it._


	5. Differ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Side pairings will change, my apology's. Also, rating went up last chapter due to gore, it is possible it will go up again.
> 
> Note: I'd like to make it clear that this is not an exact replica of Mulan. Not at all, the plot is very different in places, and I'll be adding things to make it seem more authentic. It only follows the story of Mulan (Disney's version) please keep that in mind while reading. Thank you.

The night was quick to pass as he traveled the air warming with the sun's kind light, the air carrying the morning mist, and his skin tingled underneath his armor. His hair no longer brushing against his back felt so very asture, it had always been a part of him, he had been growing his hair out since he was but a small child playing with his father in the garden. His long hair had been grown out as long as it would grow, many would say he was the most fertile of the village based on his hair alone. Not even his mother had as long a hair as had.

It hardly mattered anymore he wouldn't be wanted after this, that is if he wasn't killed afterwards for dishonoring traditional values in the army.

Now brushing past those thoughts he sat to rest, exhausted from riding so long and fast waring down on both him and his mare. He saw her off to fetch some water, and he could only stare warily into the river at himself. He knew not what to make of the sight he saw, whether he should be prideful for how he appeared similar to his father with his hair cut close, uneasy for what he was to become, or regretful for disrespecting his family in such a manner. He did not know, what his parents thought of him now, or how he would continue on this path, but he knew it to be right, and that was all he could focus on.

Hope, he found, was something he had in vast quantities, still his hope was rooted in dark times, and fed corrupted sunlight. Still he, hoped the ancestors watched over him now, in protection, rather than the condemnation anyone else would expect.

"Now what's an Omega doing all the way out here?" He spun around, his hand on his sword, he had no clue how to use it, but it was a good bluff. He found that there were indeed to men, the one who had spoke was obviously the one closest to him as his posture was relaxed and he had his hands by his sides, no weapons on his person. The other man just behind him was clasping his hands together in front of him, his shoulders stiffened and his eyes shifting about. They weren't in the training camp.

'Yet if they know I'm an Omega then I must give myself away somehow. I will never fool the camp until I can actually pass as an Alpha. Oh what am I doing wrong?' The man before him smiled, or at least it looked that way from where he stood.

"Ma~ Don't fret little Omega, we won't speak your secret. We were sent to look over you not send you to an early grave." He paused for a moment, a tilting of his head. "Well an earlier grave."

"Kakashi!" The man behind, smaller with darker skin, and a panicked expression sputtered and his whole face lit up in something Naruto could not disconcern. Indeed these were some of the strangest people he had ever met, and he had met plenty in his short time. There was also something decidedly alarming with the mask the first stranger wore over his face, what could he have to hide? Look after him? Had his parents sent them?

"Y-your ancestors sent us." The man with the long jagged scar sputtered, his brown skin lightening on his cheeks as the silver haired man with the strange mask and dull eyes glanced over him.

"I am Iruka, and this is Kakashi. Kakashi-" He glared at his companion in distaste. "Kakashi is an Alpha, your ancestor's sent him to help you blend in with the other's, and I- um, uh, i think we should start with getting you into the army first before I'm actually needed." He smiled then, exchanging a glance with his partner he disappeared, and Naruto was left breathless, until a small cricket hopped upon Kakashi's shoulder, and while he hadn't exactly believed their allegations before he certainly did now.

"Now then." He scratched at his cloth covered chin, deep in thought from the looks of it. Naruto found himself sitting on the river bank unsure of what to do at the moment, so quietly sitting seemed to be appropriate. When the man looked down on him with that one black eye he felt a shiver in his spine and a warning in his mind. "You look the part. Mostly. Your eyes are too wide though, try to keep them in a perpetually relaxed half-lidded look when you are talking to someone, Otherwise you look far to, vulnerable."

"Let's see, can you growl?" He blinked, unsure, growling was something all Alpha's did in any situation, yet he had no idea how they accomplished it, all he knew was that it was guttural and instinctive. Reaching from his diaphragm he straightened himself as if he was walking with his mother or father in the village, drawing breath did his best impression of an Alpha.

The camp was large, tents pitched everywhere, most Alpha around were talking to each other, laughing on occasion loudly, slapping their comrades on the shoulder or the arm in humor. He hadn't been sure how to walk at first, then he had remembered how his mother had wanted him to walk and did the exact opposite, so far luck was granting him favor.

Kakashi had turned himself into a reasonably small dragon and had taken place beside Iruka in his neckscarf. No certainty had befallen him yet, although he was waiting for the next pin to fall.

It happened quicker than he had expected.

His footing lost to him as a painful impact connected with his ankles, it was to sudden for him to regain himself, and his chest slammed painfully into the dirt below him, the gravel scraping at his delicate hands, and the dull impact sent vibrations through his armor, which made him all too aware that while his armor did indeed fit, it was loose around his thinner frame. He cursed whoever had knocked him down.

"Sorry there, didnèt see you little boy, what's such a small Alpha doing signing for the army anyway?" The loud laughing completely erased what he already knew to be a false apology. He scowled as he lifted himself up with his pained palms. He faced the Alpha who had tripped him, only to find himself staring upwards to a very tall man with a shaggy white mane of hair, and a mocking smile. The lines on his face he knew represented a senior Alpha, instinct told him to withdraw, but the sharp tugging on his hairline kept his feet firmly planted where they were.

"I didn't exactly have a choice." He remarked, his voice amazingly steady despite his fear.

"Ha! A weakling like you will be killed in the first moments of battle, if not training!" The man before him threw his head back a hearty laugh leaving him as he walked away tall and standing over everything. For some reason he had the strong desire to both cry and punch the man, he could pin that indefinitely on his parentage, while his father would have teared up at that comment his mother would have punched the smug man.

Regardless he turned around and made his way to the adviser he recognized in the long coat, with the hood covering his face. He breathed deeply and walked straight up to the man. Taking out the scroll from the yellow sash on his armor, he dutifully handed it to the man holding the parchment tight enough that his muscles remained stiff.

"Who are you?"

"Namikaze Naruto." The man turned to him fully now, he felt the sweep of his gaze on his form and kept his eyes lidded just as Kakashi had instructed.

"I wasn't aware that Minato had an Alpha child."

"He doesn't speak about me much." The man nodded a bit warily. Yet it seemed that even Alpha's could hold their tongues, for the man simply wrote his name on the scroll before him. Not saying a thing. Naruto took that as his cue to go elsewhere.

Although at this point just where that was, remained to be the mystery. He saw many Alpha's avidly talking to one another hitting each other with small blows, that Naruto knew would hurt him as he was not raised by the way of the sword. Seeing a flicker of white hair he moved towards it, when in doubt stick to what you know, that's what his father always told him, amongst other things.

The Alpha it turned out was speaking too two other Alpha's of smaller height, though Naruto knew they were far taller than him.

One of the Alpha's was thin but he could see the lines of fine muscles even from where he stood as the woman wasn't wearing her armor at the moment. She had blonde hair tied into a bun on the back of her head by a violet ribbon, Compared to the tall white haired man she stood to his collar bone.

The other Alpha was another female, neither she nor the other two donned their armor, although many in the camp did. This female was shorter then the blonde Alpha her head reaching only at the other woman's shoulder, and her pink hair was messy around her face drawn back only slightly by a pushed up by a red scarf, her green eyes were stern, and unlike the blonde her muscles were clear standing out all over her body which made her look far less thin, and more like a well working farm boy from his village. He wondered briefly just how long she had spent training to get muscles like that with her younger age.

Curiously, he walked up to the three of them, the blonde was the first to notice, and Naruto found his eyes caught by an ice crystal gaze which permeated his soul. Her gaze felt like daggers as if with her gaze she was trying to read his mind. The white haired man he had met earlier was the first to speak however.

"Brat, you should have gone home when you had the chance." The pink haired woman beside him snorted, taking up a posture that held years of experience, that Naruto could not possibly fathom.

"That's the runt you were talking about? You're right, I give him a month at most." With that they all left, although the crystal eyed woman lingered a moment longer, her strange gaze fixated on him, lingering, and making his whole body feel cool despite the warm sun on his armor.

Looking around him, he could understand clearly that this place was far and beyond his comfort. Still even with that strange blonde Alpha's gaze making him shiver, he felt some form of excitement enter his system from a foreign source. Yes this was a frightful experience, but he was doing all of this for the right reasons, and they did not need to know that, he did not need the approval of Alpha's, he had never felt the need before, and he certainly wasn't going to start now.


	6. Harm In Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Side pairings will change, my apology's. Also, rating went up last chapter due to gore, it is possible it will go up again.
> 
> Note: I'd like to make it clear that this is not an exact replica of Mulan. Not at all, the plot is very different in places, and I'll be adding things to make it seem more authentic. It only follows the story of Mulan (Disney's version) please keep that in mind while reading. Thank you.
> 
> Sorry, no Madara in this yet, he will however, be appearing on the next Chapter so look forward to that! Also I'm afraid this is a rather short Chapter, I wasn't quite sure how to go about it, my apology's, the next one will be longer and far more interesting.

"Zǎoshang hǎo Ōumǐjiā! (Chinese translation: Good morning, Omega!)" Was the first thing he awoke to.

His hair however was the first thing his focus shifted too. It's length disconcerting, no longer falling over his shoulders, or sweeping behind his back it tickled against his neck and the bangs fell just in front of his eyes not even to his nose. For some reason it brought a strange feeling of panic before him, not because he could not deal with simple facts, but more of what it represented in this new life he had begun for himself.

Briefly he just lay there staring at the roof of his tent, not quite sure what he should think now. That was until a silver haired, fully grown man hovered in front of him with a crinkled eye and a disconcerting smile underneath that cloth mask of his. He pushed away from the man instinctively, eyeing his relaxed posture sitting there like he wasn't some strange man who he knew barely anything of. Truthfully he was more inclined to trust Iruka, and he had hardly even spoken to the brown-haired man.

"Breakfast!" The man announced suddenly, Naruto once more flinched back, something about the masked man brought him unease. The tent flap opened suddenly, and the blushing face of Iruka made his way in with a small serving of oatmeal hastily made and quite cool. Kakashi just smiled at the man with a tilt to his head, Naruto gingerly reached out and thanked the kind man with a smile and a nod. Iruka, once the bowl was taken sat off to his opposite side and drummed his fingers on his thighs.

Naruto daren't question how he had acquired the meal, it most certainly involved his cricket form, and that was still something he found slightly disconcerting. They both made quite pretty abstracts for each other, they quite obviously had a history, one that Naruto was eager to know, yet not eager to look into.

"Iruka, you never elaborated why you are here." His grin wasn't nearly as bright as he said it, as it normally would have been in good company, but given the circumstances he had an excuse for his not so courteous behavior. Not to mention the oatmeal he was trying to eat as quickly as possible so that he may dress for the day without delay.

"Oh yes, I'm terribly sorry Naruto. Well I, unlike Kakashi, was not chosen by your ancestors to aid you, in fact Kakashi asked me to come with him. He was, um, concerned about your status as an Omega. So he asked for my assistance in any problems that may arise in relation to your….um, Status." For a moment he simply blinked at the man, it wasn't out of the question or even shocking for that to be the reason Iruka was with them, the man was clearly an Omega, nevertheless that wrought several questions as it did understanding.

"Oh dear, seems everyone has already left, what's their hurry?" The drawl of the man almost made the blond lose his words in his thoughts, of course it wasn't until Iruka let out an outraged shirk did he actually process the words spoken.

Legs flailed, clothing got tossed around in various directions shoes were hastily applied, Kakashi also got a punch the face by a flying fist. In mere moments Naruto was jumping out of his tent with slightly disorientated, but ready for a harsh day nonetheless.

Many of the Alpha were already in the beginnings of a lineup, truly it was a cereal experience, his interest was peaked by his ignorance about the art of war, how he should feel about that revelation was insignificant. Many of the Alpha were laughing, appearing generally happy in each other's company, although the atmosphere was tense despite the smiles and laughs. It was apparent that the situation was a weight on everyone's shoulders.

* * *

_Minato sat in silence, the river beside him a never ending flow, it represented serenity and fluidity, everything he currently could not fathom. His life no longer held tranquility, he could not even think of such an emotion. His panic, his fear, so profound like never before. He had thought he had known such emotions at the battle front when he was younger, how ignorant of him. It held no darkness to what he felt now._

_When he had been a young man, just after the war, he had been visited by a medical woman, her eyes had pierced him, and her mouth had spoken words of vile intent. At first it hadn't mattered in the slightest, he hadn't a care for anything in his life back then. His soul had felt spent, as if it had been left on the battlefield a charred husk from what it had been. His body, present in the time and crippled nearly as much as his mind had longed for the rush, for the thrill of battle, the feeling of control, the loss of control, the struggle to get it back, he missed it all. He hadn't known what to do with himself after the war, the medical woman had clearly said he would not be able to sire heirs, and he hadn't a care at the time, because it hadn't mattered._

_When he had met Kushina she had been doing something unethical, that, at first had driven him agast. Then he had joined her silently. She had only observed him for awhile, her mouth had been pulled taught, her body stiffened, although what he still remembered most was her hair. Mused and everywhere, the greenest grass beautiful as it had been held nothing too it's blood fire radiance. All of their meetings continued like this, in silence just staring at the sky in dark or in light, in the warmth of the summer breezes, or the chill of the winter winds against their skin. No one had ever come across them, and it was peaceful. For the long times they stayed there Minato could feel the tranquility he had as a child return to him for brief moments at a time._

_When Kushina and him had gone to the matchmaker, they had been paired with each other, and though they knew little of each other it wouldn't be too difficult to try to understand one another. Minato had already understood that Kushina was not the average Omega not quite bending to the rules of society, yet not quite invested enough in those taboo ideas of hers that she would be outspoken._

_Their marriage was a scam, at least originally._

_Minato had been marked as sterile, although he was expected to have at least one child, so it had been arranged that Kushina would bare the child of her cousin in order for him to at least claim it to be his. The thing had been a vulgar idea that had made him retch in degust every time he thought of it. The very thought of the scheme was horrid, to use Kushina in such a way. They hadn't even had the courtesy to ask of her opinion of the matter, not that it would have mattered either way, that simply wasn't how things worked back then._

_When Kushina was found pregnant, with his child no less, a miracle had been achieved. At first, his opinion on the matter hadn't been an entirely positive one, and truer still neither had Kushina's. She hadn't wanted a child originally, fearful for her freedom, and he hadn't known how to go about fatherhood. When little Nahito had been born, when held him in their arms, everything simply clicked together in their minds; through the rush, through the panic, through the insecurity. It had been serene._

_It had also been the moment he truly loved his wife. Not as the mother of his child, but as the woman he had met in silence._

_Fatherhood had been difficult in the early years, difficult as it had been it still brought a large grin to his face. When Nahito -and indeed he was still Nahito at that time- had been but a small boy, he had taken him out to the garden, and moved swiftly with his training movements to show and teach his son the way of the warrior. Back then his leg had not been driven into such a broken state, and he could still show off to his young child with relative ease. Nahito had relished in it, clapping his hands and laughing the entire time, trying to imitate his movements with stumbled steps._

_Kushina hadn't liked that much, her ideals were bold yes, but she worried for her son's welfare when he would have to marry. It was only natural of her, but for a long time Minato had either fought or avoided her because of how restrictive she had been. It had been as if she had forgotten how rebellious she had been, how freedom had been her only friend._

_The ring didn't suit her finger, it still didn't: Freedom, running through the grasslands and laughing was the only thing she should be married too._

_He had begun to resent her then, her attitude had caused his instincts to flare, it had not been a fun time for their relationship. He still hadn't forgiven her for her actions even to this day._

_The ring on her finger may as well have been a tether; A blood red sting, stained in pain and resentment binding her to unhappiness, to him._

_In time, her actions were not so horrid to him, they were simply a mother's protection, and he could understand that. He had to be the best father he could be to overcome her pain, and make Naruto -no longer Nahito to him- understand that not every word his mother said held the truth, only the way other's thought you should be. His son had understood, but he feared that it had cast a resentful shadow over mother and son, never to leave._

_Now he questioned himself. Did his actions cause this? Did his words really cause such action to be taken? Was all of this his fault?_


	7. March to Another Beat (三月到一個不同的節拍)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on Side Pairings: Most will not appear until very late into the book, if at all, it is more than likely they will remain implied and not actually seen, except of course MinaKushi which will likely remain. 
> 
> A little bit of a note for that pairing within a note, that pairing has a lot of contradiction for me. I always found Kushina abusive -If you hit your spouse or child in an unfriendly way it is considered abuse in my opinion- regardless of my liking of her character. So their relationship may not end up staying together.

The man who came from the main tent, was not what he had been expecting. Although in hindsight, he wasn't quite sure what he had been expecting. Perhaps someone with short hair, a battle-scarred face and stomping footsteps. Or a woman with a fierce scowl and big body who could lift ten men with one arm. He wasn't quite sure, yet he knew with a certainty that was rather unfamiliar to him, that this man, was not it.

He was tall -perhaps the same height as the white haired Alpha he had met-, his muscles were definitely fit for a military Captain, there was no question in that, and his eyes were hard and sure, under no disillusions about what he was to do. His black sky hair was tied into a jagged ponytail at the top of his head and kept up with a crimson red swordhilt hair tie, For everything the man seemed to be the perfect man of war, yet something clamored within the blond's mind, that no, no this man was not all that he seemed.

"Listen." A deep monotone voice, somehow uncaring, equally demanding -attracted the attention of every Alpha -and himself- to the tall black haired man. Who, did not have a top on, and instead wore only a pair of black specially designed pants for war, and a stern expression which demanded obedience. Naruto was half tempted to kiss the man's feet from instinct alone, he refrained from that action. "You will assemble swiftly and silently every morning. Anyone." The man's gaze drifted almost casually towards the white haired Alpha who was undoubtedly taller than him and stood leisurely compared to the other soldiers. They had obviously had a meeting prior to this one if such a gaze spoke the words Naruto thought they did. "Anyone caught doing otherwise will answer to me."

Naruto, who was still as a rock, and equally as unbreathing as one held ever stiffer as the pink haired woman to his left him shifted and let out a mumble to herself that was discourteous to the Captain. "Tch, tough guy, how well of you," she said, and Naruto fought the urge to step away as the man turned, no resemblance of emotion on his face, but his body was relaxed, he was certain of his abilities it seemed. For a moment his hand ghosted over the weapons, no other indication of him having heard the woman other than his abrupt turn after she spoke. He settled on a long spear, gave it a mere slightened look, then drew, and threw it high into the air. It landed on a tall wooden training post at the very top, deeply embedded, there was no way it could be retrieved. The Captain turned, something mocking in the way his shoulders drew back, as he looked to the pink woman who had mocked him.

"Sakura, yes? You volunteered to get my spear? How gracious, please, continue." The man, who had yet to introduce himself, gestured vaguely to the poll, as he stepped back, to examine how the woman would climb such a structure.

"Cha! I'll get that spear, and with my shirt on too." By the way, her muscles clenched, Naruto could only assume she had no idea how to go about getting it, but at least her words held a confidence. They all peaked around to watch her attempt.

However, the Captain, in turn, had clicked his tongue and grabbed something from the ground near the weapons. He strode behind her, his feet didn't make a sound on the grass and stone, and Naruto could barely fathom how that was possible, would he learned that, he hoped he would. -His father had one coming after this after all.-

The items the man held were large gold circular -weights? He assumed, tied onto a long piece of black fabric. They were dropped directly in front of Sakura's feet as she was about to make another step, landing exactly where her foot would have been. She jumped, though to her credit didn't make a noise, and kept her dignity rather intact.

"This-" He held up a golden weight, placed which was then placed on Sakura's left hand. "-Represents discipline." Her arm sagged slightly for a moment, but she held firm once more keeping balance, The Captain held up the second weight, placed into her right hand. "-and this represents strength." The arm was carelessly dropped, and Naruto felt a twinge of sympathy when she staggered around trying both to stay upright at the abrupt change, and to compensate to the weight she now held. Their Captain walked around, his gaze intent on the other soldiers.

"You will need both to reach the spear."

Sakura made quite the spectacle of herself, attempting to climb the tall pillar, for although her strength was great, it seemed not to aid her in climbing such a smoothened surface. She fell quickly, not even half way up the wooden surface, and landed ungracefully on her side one of the weights hitting into her abdomen. Many of the other's around him laughed, though he held his tongue he knew they would be expected to get the spear just as she was. Naruto had no idea how he would achieve such a thing, he had not the arms of an Alpha or even a Beta, he simply hadn't the type of life that befitted such a thing.

The Captain sighed quietly, and the adviser beside him wrote something on his parchment.

"They are quite the lost cause Madara, perhaps you should stop now before someone dies early." The smooth voice drawled out, although there was no humor or mocking in an the undertone, it was as if the man beneath the coat was speaking plain fact, and Naruto felt annoyance well up in him from the remark. Who was he to say such a thing? At least, he reasoned, they all had a name to put to their Captain, not that they would ever be using it, of course, still, it was nice to know, at least for Naruto, he had no clue to what the Alpha's thought, he doubted they cared.

He looked to the wooden pillar, and sighed, he would certainly not be put on any sort of 'good' list after this.

* * *

What followed was by no stretch of any definition of fun, there was a long period of time, which was spent simply trying to retrieve the spear of which no one, could figure out a feasible path as to how.

After that, each of them were passed a bang, and learned -or rather attempt, as the Captain tried to teach them something of value with said item, many of the soldiers tried to find the correct way to place their hands, many others were managing to wield the weapon but were only succeeding in hitting the person next to them. Naruto found himself to be in the first category, yet also trying to use the weapon, ending with many people glaring at him as he hit them in the head. His bang was taken away rather quickly after that, The Captain rudely sweeping it out of his hands as it were.

Then there was the bow and arrow training, which was disastrous, if not more embarrassing then the training with the bang. The expectation was to be able to pin fruit to a tree with your arrows. Naruto had been tricked by Kakashi, who had put the fruit on his arrow fore him before he even set aim, his bow was taken away from him before he could even use one arrow.

Though through it all, the worst part had been sparring, the Captain had chosen him to practice with, to keep an eye on him apparently, which Kakashi had so helpfully pointed out. That had resulted in nothing but a grievous failure as he was knocked into the tall white haired man. Who had growled quite viciously at him for it?

Now he was resting in his tent, nearly defeated by fatigue as he listened to Iruka and Kakashi bicker, really it was Iruka yelling lowly at Kakashi for being an idiot about something, which Naruto could not register, and Kakashi giving acknowledging grunts every once in awhile.

* * *

He had been confronted several times in the days following, often enough that it became a ritual of sorts. Jiraiya, the tall white-haired red-lined Alpha had questioned both his legitimacy, and his ability to go through the training, pushing his mental capabilities to restrain his anger every day, and it had been so ridiculous he had tried to punch the man at one point, only to end up with a bruised and pained fist. At which point he had sworn to get stronger to give the man a taste of his own medicine. It hadn't helped that the man had only laughed at him afterward.

Sakura had been, almost worse, she hadn't been bad in the beginning, mostly ignoring him, and ignoring his pitiful attempts to fit in.

It was when she started to pay attention to him did everything start to get all the more difficult. She wasn't arrogant like the older Alpha, but she had more pride in her gender than anyone he had ever met. Her pride and ego were large and when he had overstepped his boundaries -as she had put it- she had gotten involved in trying and swaying him into another direction forcefully. Her insults had actually been punishing, although not at first.

When she had started she had tried for his pride in his gender, which he had not fell pray to, as he knew himself a pitiful lie as it was. Once she had figured out that wasn't going to affect him she had gone after his more fragile personal doubts.

One day it had been on his family, on their honor, and their failings as parents. Which he had actually contemplated that night, the words had sunk in, and he had worried for his mother and his father, how they fared. Then paranoia had set in and he wondered whether or not they actually felt proud or cared that he was gone, or if they were glad for his disappearance as the scourge of the family. Sleep had forsaken him that night.

The next day, Sakura had been smug, her expression had stayed on her face throughout training, afterwards, while everyone had been fruitlessly attempting to climb the training post, she had confronted him, her eyes an emerald gleam in the light which in the setting sun flared with an orange fire that could only tell of vindictive intent.

"You really are quite pathetic aren't you? You have nothing, don't you? No brains, no skill, no strength, what shame you must bring to your family. How exactly are you an Alpha again?" She had walked away after that, and although it was a simple blow to his gender again, and could, therefore, be ignored, it had lit something in his mind that made him want to fight her, and prove who he was. It was for other Omega's, of his Mother's righteous anger, Tsunade's brother's pride, his own rebellious nature, and urge to do something other than what society dictated of him.

He felt motivated like he hadn't originally, to prove to himself, to her, to everyone that Omega's were just as capable as Alpha's, he had this kind of weight on him, yet it felt light.

That night, he thanked Sakura silently for giving him something more to fight for.

* * *

Ino, the blonde, strange-eyed female Alpha, had not been like her counterparts. She was kind and had actually spoken to him, their conversations around the others had been brief, and quiet. However, when in a more secluded area, they were both loud, brash, and unyielding. During the day's when they had no training, the two of them would go to the riverside, as many others, and while still in their clothes splash around, Ino would start a fight of some sort, a ridiculous one with no meaning, and playful banter, where they would indulge and laugh at strange insults thrown to each other.

Ino was just as, if not more, loud than him when she let loose, she would scream at unseen people, sometimes the very trees themselves in an anger that didn't make any sense to Naruto. Mostly however it was out of spirit and excitement that she yelled and found himself joining in more often than not as their training progressed.

* * *

This training had always been the most taxing, it wasn't as if he hated it, in fact, he was beginning to enjoy the more physically demanding exercises as of late. Even so, the long hiking with rice and unstable bamboo sticks was unnerving, perilous mountain drop not included. As it was today he was hiking with Ino, both of them were rather tired, but were still somehow managing to keep up with the others.

Something hit him in the head unexpectedly, Ino for her part seemed to see whatever it was for her gaze turned questioningly on the pink haired woman in front of them, or rather her back for that was all they could see of the girl. Naruto didn't look at her, not wanting to think of her strange attitude towards him.

His foot slipped. The gravel underneath him gave him no footing, his leg dangled dangerously over the edge of the cliff the rice he balanced over his shoulders slipped down over onto one side, and his whole body diverted towards the cliff. Unexpectedly he found himself automatically grasping the edge and twisting the rice and bamboo off his shoulders. The grasp lurched his body, his muscles straining at the abrupt change. The rock bit into his skin and his entire body felt both like a heavy rock that gave him great pain, yet it also felt as if it were floating, that, he assumed was the rush adrenaline.

He heard something above him, and then a large hand grasped his wrist and pulled harshly upwards, it was sudden and made his whole body hurt, but nevertheless appreciated. He scrambled onto the surface, his breath having left him at some point during his rescue. Quickly he found himself staring up at the man who had rescued him, who as it turned out was Madara, their Captain, which in itself was strange, as the man had been leading them in front of everyone. Behind him stood Ino, clenched fists, and a twisted face.

He stood quickly, only after realizing he wasn't standing in the first place, not that it really mattered, with his height, he stood yet still had to tilt his head back to look at their Captain properly.

"Are you fit to continue?" The way the Alpha stood before him a tall imposing visage, superior and commanding made Naruto's gut tighten and his anger rise. It was reflective, but he could not stop his mouth in time.

"That's it you bastard! No, were you hurt? Or anything! Aren't you supposed to be invested in our well being?!" For a moment, the man actually looked contemplative, yet his expression certainly didn't stay that way, it fell quickly into something blanked and unreadable.

"You were careless with your footing, that certainly isn't my biggest concern." The confidence in his tone was staggering to the blond. While the man had certainly saved him from certain death, yet the confidence -or was it ego?- he held was something in and out of itself.

"I think everyone's little mishap, footing, slip, trip, or otherwise is of your concern 'Captain.' You need to be aware of all of us in order to lead us properly." Vaguely he noted that his teeth ground together as he spoke, he hadn't been this angry for a long time. A horse came up beside Ino, the rider being none other than the adviser himself, his long coat foreboding now.

When he spoke his voice was chilled like the river in winter. "That is simply it, your thought on the matter is not relevant." Something lay underneath that statement, and it wasn't reflectant on the man who said it, but it spoke of something more refined, far more ingrained. It made Naruto pause for a second, of course, then he registered the comment, and his anger spiked evermore. This time, he held his tongue as the adviser walked back to the front of the lineup, the Captain close on his heals.

Naruto stared at the ground in shame and anger, tempted to blow over and yell at the two of them, his hands turned to fits, and he walked back into line with Ino beside him. He looked up, only to find the Captain glancing at him from his peripheral vision, the side of his face gave away no emotion, but his jugular gulped, before turning away. Naruto felt his anger leave, and his body go hot.

He thought not as to why.


	8. Blessing

The evening was full of firefly’s, all of them gracefully dancing around, casting a soft glow on the well trodden grass. Nevertheless, though small, Naruto found the tender beauty a comfort to his ever stressed mind. If nothing else, it reminded him of what his life had been, which in turn made him think of his father and mother, his whole reason for being here now. Mindful of the elegance the bugs produced, and not wanting to disturb it he walked slow. A relief to his tired muscles and aching feet. The moon itself seemed to be joining in with the graceful dance, as its soft glow reflected off the trees and grass even the tents were elegent under his soft light. He breathed in deep, relishing in the peace and quiet, not so commonly found in the training fields of warriors. 

 

Then his thoughts were wavered by the sound of footsteps behind him on the grass, and his illusion of peace shattered. Turning, he faced an unexpected visitor, as the Captain stood before him. Although, while the moon was glowing softly, and the light bugs were dancing near the grass the man before him was cast in shadow, and he could not see his face nor hardly his body in the darkness of the night. He could make out the skin where it was visible nearly glowing in the moon’s light. He could also see the muzzle of his father’s mare just behind the man. 

 

When his leader spoke, it was not a voice of malice or anger, instead it only held with it the steal tone of absolution.“You,” he said, and handed something of leather into his hand. “Are unsuited for the rage of war, so pack up, go home, you are through. How can I train the likes of you?” With those final frozen words the man turned and left to his own tent. Leaving the tan man cast in the cold moonlight, his blond hair standing out and glowing in the fragile setting, his blue eyes no longer visible in the darkness presented. 

 

Minding his steps once more, he turned the wind brushing against his face harshly, and grabbing at the wet trails there.

 

A glimmer of light suddenly shone in front of his eyes, brighter than its counterparts nearer to the ground. Tempted to smack it away with his mood as foul as it was, he instead stared forlornly as it rose even higher and out of his line of reach. 

 

It cast a silhouette upon the large wooden training post, and over the spear stuck at the top. Which sparked something within him, he knew not what, but his determination had never been so fervent. Now following the insect, he walked to the post, and stared up at it, looking at his goal with new eyes now. There had to be a way to reach it besides brawn, or swiftness, there had to be something else to it he knew, something strategic.  

 

Seeing the weights lain on the grass, he picked them up and evaluated them, his eyes searching for anything that would be of aid, any trick, or hidden secret buried within the metal. Nothing appeared before him. Although… He looked to the fabric attached. Thinking on it, they could have tied them around their waists and climbed that way -although doubtful that would garner much results either-, however, the Captain had always insisted that they wear them around their wrists. 

 

Suddenly it came to him, and he let out a delighted smile. Even if regardless he had to go home, at least he would have some form of satisfaction. Because while he was aware that he could be rather dense, this was a rare exception! 

 

Now sure of himself, he took one of the ribbons, and looped it around the post, the small hole he created forming an opening for the other weight to be placed through. Taking a deep breath now, he began to leverage himself up the pillar. 

 

It strained on his arms, his legs felt like nothing more than useless additional weight. Occasionally however, he could used them as an extra boost. 

 

So focused was he on his task, that he saw not the light peeking the horizon, and the Alpha’s leaving their tents with ragged clothing and large yawns. He did not hear their encouragement  rise steadily as he got closer to his goal, No, instead of that, it was simply he, and himself doing something astounding. Upon reaching the top, the sweat pouring from his entire body as if he were a broken well, he sat at the top and simply gazed over the valley for a moment, a lightened feeling in his head. The rolling hills, and the large cliffs in the distance the sun waking up in the East. He felt accomplished. That was when he saw the small forms of people below him, and heard their cheering, he even saw Jiraiya and Sakura down there yelling enthusiastically which made his face flush with heat. Feeling bold, he took the spear jammed into the side, and launched it down towards the Captain's tent. ‘Not suit for war indeed!’ That of course was when the Captain came out to investigate the noise with his hair held back, and once more, no shirt. 

 

He held his breath as the man cast his eyes upwards to stare at him, worried of a reprimand. However, instead their eyes met even from the height difference. There was a moment where nothing happened, a moment where a thousand of Naruto’s thoughts flew by at breakneck speed of all manors of things. However, after that moment; Madara tilted his head, looked briefly to the spear and grabbed it from the ground where it had been buried, cast his eyes once more to the man who had thrown it: and smirked, eyes squinting, so close to it, that Naruto had almost mistaken it for a smile. Before the tall -small to Naruto’s eyes- man turned back into his tent, spear in hand.  

 

Naruto knew for sure at that moment, he had not been kicked out of the army.

* * *

 

In the afternoon of the very same day, he began to feel ill. At first he thought it simple dehydration, he had not drunk all day after all. So he took his water skin and drank two whole portions of the water there. However, after another round of combat with Ino, it became evident that was not the case. His head felt light, and his legs weak there was bile in his throat, and an itch in an unspeakable place. Knowing not what ailed him, he left the spear with Ino as fast as he could depart, on the excuse of needing a small rest before moving to his tent where he knew Iruka and Kakashi would be of same aid. Abit slowly however, in fact, he considered himself lucky once he reached the opening at the ridge of the training field. As by this point  his skin felt as if it were pulsing with heat. His hands were quivering and twitching at his sides, legs and feet felt light and fell heavily on the soil beneath him. Sweat dripped down his brow and ran down his face in rivulets, his abdomen was clenching painfully at nothing, his eyesight was blurring by the time he got inside.

 

‘Danty,’ he thought reverently once inside, he was danty. Leith and smooth with soft muscle. It was aggravating, almost appalling. He stood out because of his height and mass, but even with the training he did he was no closer to gaining visible muscle then he had been when he had rested peacefully within his village. Whatever ailment he had been plagued by, it seemed that it was affecting his emotions and thoughts, for while he felt no better even as he lay upon his itchy bedding, his mind strived to  **think.** Strange abstract thoughts that hardly held any leverage over him were suddenly and unabashedly at the forefront of his mind. While his more reasoned rational thoughts slipped back into his subconscious were he could only just remember the logic of them. 

 

Muscle and proof of worth were suddenly grappling for his attention upon his mind, and as a result he could feel something tightening and coiling in his lungs, burning them. Anger, he recognized before it consumed him. 

 

He lashed out as hard as he could, there was a passion beneath his breast, though he knew not what it was for, he took a leave of his senses and hit anything within his fist’s sight. When he felt his right fist strike solid flesh and bone he felt a dulled thrill of satisfaction as he heard a startled shriek. It was short lived. 

 

A hand roughly seized his wrist and he was pushed down onto his bedding and he yelled in outrage. ‘How dare they! He could beat this little-’ The weight on top of him increased, and he found trouble in bringing air into his lungs. 

 

Distorted though it may be he heard a voice.“Kakashi stop! Let him go this instant!” 

 

“He hit you!” Something thudded against his chest violently, and his breath left him soon after that. 

 

Although unnerved by the action he could now push down his emotion and come back to his rational mind.  Focusing his eyesight, he could only just see the vague visages of his two protectors, then he felt that same burning heat once more. 

 

The groan escaped his throat unheeded. 

 

“Kakashi, find some yerrow, quick!” 

 

“Whatever for?” Spoke a grated voice. 

 

“He’s going into heat! We have to stop the inflammation before it gets to that point!” Now, as much as this particular situation was worrying, the words themselves striking fear and panic into his chest without a moment's pause, as much as he felt the swift brush of energy into his limbs begging for him to run, as much as those impulses spring forth, he held fast to himself, and recognized that he was in fact lucky, as it had to occur. Better now than when they were battling the enemy.  

 

“I-Iruka?” He clenched against his voice, aggravated at its weak tone and whispered word. 

 

“It’s alright Naruto, as soon as Kakashi gets back with that yerrow, we’ll be able to lower the inflammation of your mating gland, and your heat will be halted until the next new moon.” With little to no energy left he could not even bare to raise his head, and rested upon his futon exhausted. He knew without a doubt that he would have to attend training in the morrow regardless of his condition. Although he had no idea of just how he was to accomplish that with how he felt now. 

 

Mentally, he registered that fact that it was Kakashi fetching the yerrow. That, he knew, would take a long time. Kakashi was many things, quick however, was not one of those things. 

  
A long afternoon followed.  


	9. Respect

It was during mid evening when at last the yerrow arrived. Iruka had rubbed it soothingly upon his mating mark, which he could admit felt fundamentally wrong. It was as if he was getting rid of a part of himself, in fact it had felt so serious that he had asked the kind man if such a herb would hinder his ability to breed once out of the war. 

That, had caused a stir, as Kakashi, who had not spoken to him after he had hit Iruka -even after he had apologized, and been forgiven- who of which had snapped to his attention with a heated glaze in his eyes, and a foolish giggle underneath his palm. 

‘Hmm… planning to get mated just after the war are you? Say, if you do, can I watch?’ He had said with a cunning lewd grin underneath the fabric of his mask. ‘W-what! N-n-no! I was speaking in a rhetorical sense! Have you no shame?!’He had responded, while Iruka had given the man a swift slap to the back of his head.

Now, he was at the lagoon bed with Kakashi, who had thankfully changed into his dragon form once more. He had decided firmly that he was going to bathe, he smelled horrid, and even when around Alpha’s, he refused to have their odor. The water, though undoubtedly cold, was refreshingly pleasant especially after the day he had been put through. 

Kakashi surprisingly -or perhaps not, he did not presume to understand nor know the man’s strange mannerisms,- had been reluctant to do, though Naruto had managed to silence his complaints with a bargain for grain at breakfast in the morn. It wasn’t as if either Iruka or Kakashi needed sustenance so much as they simply found the act of eating pleasant. Which Naruto found rather fair, he enjoyed his Father’s cooking and often asked for an unnecessary second serving. 

His previously grime covered underclothing now washed and lain to dry the hidden Omega slipped into the rather cool water with a sigh of content, eager, to get all the different types of fluids off his body and feel clean once more. Instead of running his fingers through his hair like he normally would have, he simply dipped beneath the surface and called it a job well done, although mentally his mind screamed at him for taking a coward's rout. 

It was perhaps because he was to distracted by knocking the water out of his ears that he did not hear the ominous slide of fabric and foreboding thud of footsteps until it was too late. The water splashed around him as suddenly there were three large splashes disturbed its tranquil state.  

He turned in fear, internally ready to fight, when he came across the joyous face of one Ino Yamanaka. Faced with gleaming blue eyes and a coy but rather happy smile, the first thing he took note of was the rather remarkable fact that her hair was down, pooling, and slightly floating on the lagoon’s surface. 

Then of course he took in the rather obvious fact that she was very  _ nude. _ Which made his eyes snap up from traversing her form more than he had, particularly the lower regions. 

He had seen female Alpha breasts before, it wasn’t as if they cared whether or not they were shown Alpha females had breasts which could hardly be called breasts -mostly because there wasn’t a need for them, they didn’t produce milk after all.- However, regardless of that small fact, he had no desire to see the  _ other  _ parts of Ino’s genitalia. He turned away mostly out of respect, and rather not wanting to admit it to himself, embarrassment.  

That unfortunately did not last, for when he turned away his eyes caught onto something else/ Rather someone else, standing atop a rock and looking rather smug, yet, reluctant. Completely naked Sakura stood, hands folded over her breast, chin tilted upward, and to the poor blond’s horror flaccid penis almost directly in front of his face. 

Unable to stop himself he jumped back, nudging the blonde Alpha beside him with his elbow rather roughly as he did so. His face the very depiction of red, he was sure he could outmatch his Mother’s hair with its brightened and nearly luminescent colour. 

“We got off on a bad start. I did not like you, especially your pathetic muscles and frankly really odd behavior. However, you have impressed me, something not easily accomplished I will admit, so I shall introduce myself. I am Sakura Haruno; Ruler of the Sturdy Hand.” While strong, her tone was light, and her frame though tense, was more relaxed then Naruto had ever seen it. Although he did not know what she planned to accomplish by telling him this. 

“Don’t listen to her, she likes to boast about nothing.” The third voice despite himself, did indeed startle him, but not entirely. Jiraiya having been there was somewhat expected considering the other two were. He they tended to stick together he found, with Ino being a slight exception.

Still, that didn’t distill the fact that he was currently bathing with three Alpha’s present. Obviously he wasn’t one of the most society driven Omega’s around, but he was still at least slightly inclined to his belief that the two should bathe separate. Regardless of the fact that they were not aware of his status. 

So unusually shamed, and enduringly quickly he attempted to move away from the three, as they began to argue, the so called ‘Ruler of the Hand’ stepping down from her dominating position upon the rock.  

“Naruto right?” Damn if he wasn’t near enough to the rock that Sakura had jumped down from a prime hiding spot, Jiraiya had to speak to him ruining his escape. His good manners made him turn around. 

“Ah yes, but as you can see I’m all washed up so I’ll just head off, and I’ll talk to you in the morning!” He spoke hurriedly eager to be on his way, or rather, away from the three Alpha’s near by. He had seen Alpha breasts yes, but he had no desire to see anything else, Sakura had taken that particular virgin experience away from him with her stunt. So he was feeling slightly skittish. 

Ino however, didn’t seem inclined to let him go quite yet, her hand found his wrist rather easily and he found himself fumbling rather awkwardly as he was pulled onto her chest. Glad for the tender moonlight which cast his face in shadow, he was not aware such shades of red existed. 

That was when the platinum blonde let out a prime shriek, her hands letting go of him abruptly and her body separating so that she may flee, she flailed around for a moment. As she ran from him quickly. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but his need for modesty beheld him and he hid behind the large rock instead. He was curious to see Kakashi there already, the dragon peeking around the stone to stare at the three Alpha’s before he moved away and sheltered himself fully. 

His eyes fixating themselves upon Naruto’s questioning ones. 

“I am not doing that again, fun as it was.” The dragon stated, his tongue flicking ever so slightly out. Though he didn’t state what it was, Naruto had the explicit feeling it wasn’t what he would call appropriate. That also made him less inclined to inquire about it given the current circumstances. 

Careful not to be caught by his now yelling comrades, he dived under the water and swam until he reached the shallow side of the bank where he had entered, running at quick pace to his mare who held a cloth towel over her flank for him to cover himself with. 

He felt the heat on his cheeks as he did so, now that he had bathed with Alpha’s he was extremely careful that his own breasts -for male Omega’s were expected too,- and genitalia, before grasping the reins of his horse and steering her away from the lagoon. 

Finally, far enough away, he let out the shiver of disgust that had crawled up his spine, it was one thing to be taught about another gender’s anatomy, it was quite another to see it for himself, especially right before his eyes as he had witnessed with Sakura.  It wasn’t at all as his Mother had said, not that he wanted to remember that particular conversation, but all the same. 

Kushina had told him that both an Alpha and Beta’s genitalia were far different than their own. Because it was necessary for evolution. Female Alpha’s had at one point been able to produce milk for their child if the Omega was in danger, hence they still had a semblance of breast left. Male Alpha’s had never evolved in such a way, instead they had gained a heightened strength and pain tolerance, so that they could better prevent harm from coming to the pack. Pack’s themselves were rather rare to come across now, only frequenting Southern China. 

In the days when Pack’s were prevalent and necessary for survival, there had been a clear system that had helped them all remain breathing, and it had worked marvelously apparently. The Male Alpha’s protected the pack as a kind of outer defense or the first line of combat. The Female Alpha would remain just behind them, as a second line of defense. 

The Beta’s regardless of first gender would remain by the Omegas side as a kind of caretaker or a bodyguard of sorts. They were also valued like slaves, but not many spoke openly of that. 

The Omega’s were the primary caretakers and advisers to the Alpha’s back then, during times of great longlasting combat they were able to give judgement of whether or not to remain or to flee were the Pack at to great a risk. 

It had been an interesting system to learn of, even if it was no longer implemented. Of course those times were far more barbaric and no one regardless of equality opinions wanted them back. 

It was what the Han fought for. 

Beside him Kakashi let out a strangled hacking noise, and he raised his eyebrows in wonderence, the dragon didn’t elaborate, but he did continue coughing as if something foul had landed on his tongue and bile was in his throat. Wisely Naruto let it be. Instead shrivelling up his nose in distaste and disgust. 

“I never want to see another naked Alpha for the rest of my life.” He reveled outloud. Of course, that was when a group of very nude Alpha’s from their army ran by all heading for the lagoon, yelling and racing it would appear. Naruto could only stare for a moment, and fathom at the irony. Kakashi gave a snort, black smoke escaping his muzzle before he began walking once more.  

Naruto decided -rather wisely- to ignore the incident ever happened, once they reached the thicket where he had taken off his clothes he quickly donned them, giving a quick shutter in the night’s cold air before he made his way back to the camp, eager for the comfort of his tent and some food to fill him. The lights of the night were beautiful, and the tents didn’t mess with the majesty of it for once as there were no lanterns lit. 

Except there was a small luminance from the East, which he knew was where the Captain and the adviser’s tent were located. He had thought they would be either sleeping or bathing with the others. His curiosity spiked he made his way over as quietly as he could, which as result of his training was near silent. He hid behind a tree, and stared at the shadows pacing within the cloth.

“They are not fit for war! They would not stand a chance against the Han.” Cried the adviser’s monotone voice, a startling aggressive tone to it. Naruto felt his heart plumit a sudden sinking feeling in his gut at the cruelly spoken words, and he wondered if they held any truth. 

“They have completed their training, I fail to see the problem.” Madara spoke, his voice slightly louder then Naruto had heard in days past, agitation? He could not help the small smile that crossed his face at the masked defence the Captain had of his soliders, whether he sounded stoic or not. 

“Those pups are no more fit to be soldiers then you are to be Captain. Once the general reads my report your troops will never see battle.” 

“We are not finished!” 

“Careful Captain.” Spoke the adviser once more, steel edging to his words. “The Emperor may by your  _ friend,  _ but he is not without common sense, and I am both his confidant and adviser.” for some reason Naruto was not shocked to hear that Madara knew the Emperor personally, although he knew not why. “And by the way, I got that job on my own.”

With that, the light from the tent became a little brighter, as did the Namikaze heir hatred for that strict and aggravating man. The Captain came marching out, his expression turbulent, and his hands fists. There was a moment of hesitation, but the blond wasted little to no time in going to the angry man, it wasn’t much, but with such accusations anyone would feel a strain to their confidence. 

“You want me to hold him?” He asked, for he had no way of conversation. Were this his Father he would have made tea, or brought him into the garden to watch the blossoms, but it wasn’t and he knew that not all Alpha’s were as easily calmed as his Dad was. So it came as no surprise to him when Madara’s “6’4” frame brushed past his and he was speared hardly a glance. Even with such an attitude, Naruto could not bare to see such pained eyes. 

So perhaps more quiet then it should have been if he expected the man to actually hear him he said “For what it's worth, I think your a great Captain.” Madara stopped for a moment, and Naruto’s breath caught, his eyes bore into his trainers black gaze, snapping them wide open for something hidden lay in those bottomless depths. 

Unthinking he continued, his mind saying everything for him without a conscious decision on his part. “You do what you think is right, and you care about your troops, I know it may not seem like it now but one day, one day soon, I think he will come to respect you just as everyone here has… Just as I have.” For once, he felt bashful speaking to someone, a tinge to his ears and cheeks, and he looked down, hoping the shadows would cover his face. 

Maybe it was his imagination, but just before he heard the grass shift and the pebbles crunch, he thought he heard a quiet response: “You’re a respectable man yourself Naruto.” 

Even if his imagination had seen fit to trick him, the cold of the night was not felt on his face anymore. 

“I saw that.” Kakashi said, startling the poor Omega who had all but drifted into his mind. 

“W-what n-no! No!” He shook his head, that wasn’t at all what that was, it was the compliment itself that had made him flush with heat, not the man who had even it. 

“Uh-hun, yeah sure. So, not a bad man to mate with after the war I’ll give you that.” 

The burn to his cheeks didn’t go away until the early morning. When he found himself stocking supplies for travel. They were going to war. 


	10. Chapter 10: Before the Storm Comes

As they marched, there held in the air, an aura of tension, not born of anger of course, but of fear and there was almost a lingering from the sweat they procured hanging in the air as they trudged along. Which Naruto was not ashamed to admit disgusted him ever so slightly. That however, was the lesser of his worries. 

The sun which he had so many fond memories, and which had kissed his skin into an almost radiant golden hue, was now bearing an invisible weight upon him. His father’s armour burning under the light, such heat burning him even through his protective underclothing, and he knew without sight of it, that his skin had gone red around his waist, where the mental was closest to his skin. It stung painfully with every brush of the fabric against his flesh. 

Beside him, Sakura gave a low grumble, twisting her shoulder back, the steel in her posture was less so than it had been when they had met, although he held no disbelief that it was more of exhaustion than anything else. He did remain impressed at her ability to keep up her march, fair better than he, perhaps it was pride? 

Jiraiya, beside her, took a stuttering step, turning towards the pink haired woman, and heavily clapped her of the back. A testament to their training that the girl didn’t pinch forward. The taller Alpha did get a rather firm looking elbow to the gut for his actions however. This of course was Jiraiya, so he only gave a grunt before a large grin stretched his cheeks. 

“Hey, instead, think of an Omega worth fighting for!” He outstretched to her, and although he attempted to sidestep away from the conversation, he was brought rather forcefully onto Sakura’s flank, Ino as well seemed to be caught within the strange embrace. He felt his cheeks alite with something far different than the heat of the baring sun, harboring no desire to speak of his own gender in a racy way, or indeed at all. 

Which, he could conclude was where this particular conversation was heading. Ino, the farthest from him, seemed perplexed for a moment, her eyebrows arched downwards and her forehead wrinkled. Sakura however, tilted her body away from Jiraiya’s, yet she held her hand to her chin, and the crinkle to the edges of her eyes, said quite enough about her agreement. 

“Huh?” Naruto turned to his friend, who was gazing at him with her blank stare, although she was asking a question, he could not figure out what. 

“That’s what I said, an O’, worth fighting for!” Then it seemed as if they had all finally overcome confusion as many of the warrior’s broke into indulgent grins. Naruto found himself mentally battling over a feeling of ‘oh the dam has broke,’ and ‘cursed is me.’ 

_ “ _ I want them as busty as can be, with eyes that gleam like stars! _ ”  _ Honestly, the Omega found himself at an impasse of completely wanting to punch the man, or hide within the snow of the mountains. Well, at least it was of comfort that he was not within the given parameters. 

“Ha! I say! Mine will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars!” He was nye surprised by Sakura’s outburst and contribution to the strange hymin the warriors had amassed. It did her judice after all. 

“I could not care less what they wear, or how they look like, it all depends on what they love like. Rough? Sweet? Passionate? Mmm…” He did pause at Ino though, nearly had some of the other soldiers smack into him from behind as well. Did people (alpha’s) commonly speak of coupling so loudly? He was very glad for the water that covered their unspeakable as Sakura draped her arm over his shoulder, a gust of wind bringing her sweat aided scent directly into his nose. 

“Bet the local O’s thought you were quite the charmer.” He was not ashamed to admit he was very near nailing in her face with a sharp jab of his elbow, when she pulled away only just missing his violent retaliation. The shore weighing down their clothes as they left the river soaking into his cloth welcomely, yet also pulling as rubbing as his burns and armor.

“And I bet they just love us in armor!” There was a brief ‘here, here!’ from the Alpha’s behind them, after Jiraiya shouted, and Naruto resigned himself to the torture he was now enduring. There at least was a lull in the hymen, most just humming out of tune for a long time, until of course they came across a group of handsome and slim Omega’s harvesting from the fields. Sweaty clothes and trim slick bodies. Everyone, excluding himself seemed to share one brainwave for but a moment at that point. Staring very distracted from their path at the sight of lean Omega’s. 

“You can guess what we have missed the most since we went off to war!” Many of the workers heard, and Naruto was embarrassed for his own when he heard some giggle. It was not flattery! It was made all the worse when he heard the familiar tone of a whistle by his ear, and he knew it to be Kakashi within the cart. Worse was the fact that some soldiers followed what they presumed to be his lead and followed along. His turned his head so that the stares of his own would not be ingrained into his mind. 

“My O’ will think I have no faults.” Said Sakura, out of tune. 

“That I’m a major find.” Ino chimed in, to the left Jiraiya gave him a grin, and he suddenly realized why they were all very close to him. He blushed crimson, but he knew not what to say. 

“How about one who has a mind, whose always free to fly?” Well knew not what to say, but he was sure of himself that it wasn’t that. Confirming this the three who he considered friends gave him a strange stare before all shaking their heads and continuing forward. 

“My manly ways, and turn of phrase are sure to thrill em!” Jiraiya boasted, and Naruto was near sure he heard a squeak from another Alpha down the line. 

“You think you’re such a player!” Sakura guffawed, and slapped the tall man on his rear end so hard that he landed within the mud. Naruto laughed very loud at his mud covered hair. 

Loud whistles and out humming continued as they got to the mountain and started climbing towards the valley betwixt the two peaks, Shanhai pass. 

“Have someone at home unlike any other.” A touch of shock passed through him as the adviser chimed into the noise. For such a stern set man, it was rather unusual. Ino seemed to agree, for see leaned into him, and said very loudly;

“Yet the only one to love him is his mother!” Naruto could not be certain, but, were he to bet money upon it, he would swear that he heard a chuckle from the high horse ahead. The snow docked mountains did offer a peaceful scenery, even amongst the calamity his comrades incited within themselves. Black and grey stone stood in towering peaks of rough edges and curves to steep for a man to climb in armor. The snow frozen to the ground stuck firmly, yet in places a film of ice lay overtop, and one would have to be observant not to fall from the sudden change. 

“Yet, whence we come home in victory, they’ll be lined up at the door!” Even while rolling his eyes in disdain, the joyful atmosphere was difficult to resist, and he found himself humming along ever so slightly for it. 

“What do we want?!”

“An O’ worth fighting for!” A sudden putrid sting hit his nose, charred, and fullbodied, the others seemed oblivious, but a slight ways ahead of him he saw the houses become uneasy, and their riders looked at each other briefly. 

“Wish that I had!” The voices and chanting, merriment washed away as he kept pace in a state of walking waking understanding, he felt his legs itch to march quicker, and the fear that flooded his veins was very real, instinctive. Then he saw over the cleft of the hill, smolders, ashes of an archway and the flamed red sky the fire had lit. Darkened houses and buildings made to look like silhouettes when in trueness they were the bonafide remains of an entire town. 

He nearby stopped himself from screaming in horror, the understanding borne on his shoulders threatened his will. 

“An O’ worth-” Suddenly all was silent, the breeze simply breathed through the valley, the remains of the town smoldering in their own deaths. Everything stood unspoken, and they all marched at a slower pace, each of all the warriors seeing the destruction of war for the first time. In his mind he felt the fear feaster, burning, as this town had. In his heart however, he felt the beat of a drum, and the remembrance of knowing his father had seen such a sight long before him, his father who donned the manners of an Omega, and many of their ideals, could see such a sight and remain firm. 

Perhaps he, with the long hair of spun gold, and eyes of jewels, he who had sat upon a bamboo mat at home staring at the sunset balancing his eyes with the sight of beyond. The child from long ago watching his father battle invisible enemies at the back of the house. Perhaps even that part of himself could recognize this act of needless violence, and resiprocate not in fear, but in strength. 

_ “Tranquil as a forest, but a fire within.”  _ He thought. That, he could admit was a wise way to consider his situation. 

On the ground lay several possessions from the people of the town. A lone doll at within the remains, and he felt his resolve waver. How many children had died in this massacre? He closed himself from the thought, he could hardly fathom it. He drew his gaze away from the burnt doll his mind now closed from the sadness he felt. His eyes met with his Captain, and he questioned as best as he could without asking, his father had never told tales of dead children. The man only clenched his jaw, and dismounted, his hand fisted tightly. 

“Children should not fall for the sake of their parents war.” Madara spoke, his voice carried in the wind, and his eyes directly reflected what Naruto himself felt, understanding as he couldn’t have fathomed within the obscene grey blackness of the man's iris’s. Despite his own resolve, he felt a spark in his eye painfully throbbing, and he knew himself to be crying. He turned away from the gaze, he held pride as a warrior and could not face he who had taught him such courage. 

“There is no shame in emotion.” Madara spoke, and he gave the man nothing more than a smile in return, picking the doll from the wet ground, he clutched at the memory of a child running free, and prayed for those who could not have had the chance. He felt, rather then saw his Captain walk to his side. A solid and familiar presence, he held firm against the impulse to lean into the scent. That was until a large hand grasped onto the doll he held and another pressed onto his shoulder blade, where no armor resided. One well positioned whiff and the man would smell him far too closely. 

“Captain!” Luck it seemed blessed him on this day. For both their heads turned towards Jiraiya, for once a solemn expression upon his visage. It was not a welcome change he found. “You need to see this.” Madara moved before he, though apparently their hands were still clasped where the doll lay between them, so he was moved along as well, the large hand warmed his own and soothed the sunburn piercing his skin. It was grounding. In the chaos it was stabilizing to know that they were many, although the town had most likely thought the same thing. 

However, his hope, the sensation of stability soon fled when he looked to where Jiraiya had taken them. The sight stewed in his minds eye. Slaughter, the field before them, had been the base for the army as they had waited for the hun. This was not reflectant, of what existed before there were no tents pitched, no fireplaces for food, there was remains. Everything was a shell, the tents were wooden and burnt sticks stuck upright, and the only thing cooking was the corpses of charred soldiers, the stink of the burning meat of humans themselves. Even then, the battle seemed to have hardly occurred. For there were arrows piercing both the ground and the chests and bodies of men and women. But all of the blood that might have been spilled was hidden or corrupted by the fire of which the bodies had been burnt in. The smell was repugnant. 

He felt his insides turn, and he lost what little meal he had eaten that day, spilling green over the half melted snow, wrenching itself out as if it were some sort of rancid sacrifice for the warrior’s unprecedented deaths. Somehow their enemy’s had expected the ambush and saw fit to burn the waiting army rather than fighting honourably. 

He was wretched to his feet by his elbow, his armor pulling him back to the ground, though it did not succeed in doing so. Madara’s grasp held firm, and he was hauled onto the man’s side, stumbling in his shock directly into the man. Wanting to move he found he could not, he could not manage his legs and feet as he should, and his vision was blurry for endless moments before clarity stuck him suddenly. 

A glimpse of pink had him standing straight, and remembering himself to be a warrior, not some coddled Omega in need of comfort. He looked towards Sakura with his hand firmly grasped around the hilt of his blade. The woman held in her sunburnt hands spotted with peeling skin the helmet of the General, he had fallen with his men. She handed the gold embroidered protection to their Captain who looked upon the piece as if it were foreign, something unnamed in his hand. Though the set and painful looking clench of his jaw spoke otherwise. 

He stared at the scene, the man in front of him so seemingly confused, unsure yet of just what he was doing seemed to match his own state well. Perhaps he too was in too deep shock for much else other than the visual without connection to register. Strong grip pulled on the fabric of his orange underclothes, an insistent tug that jarred him into action. However not to the pull that drew him away, but instead he forced his feet to work, and instead he himself held onto the wrists of another. Their Captain’s arms shock violently, and whence Naruto gazed into his eyes they wavered not in panic or shock, but in fear. His angular jaw was stretched taught in determination to remain within stability, a battle that the Omega knew to be hard fought. Which made the understanding that he was losing all the more saddening. 

Naruto did not pretend to understand the Captain’s fear, nor his uncertainty, he didn’t question the resolve in his jawline, nor the shaking his his hands, didn’t think of the helmet so carefully held within the calloused hands, itched in gold and dawned with a golden feather of a golden eagle. He only stared into the man’s face, and held the wavering stare with his own, combating another's demons, as he had always done with his own. He smiled, not largely, but well enough that the message of vigar to get on was conveyed, that challenges would be steep but the reward greater.

He was an Omega thrusted into a place not deemed suited for someone as he, combatting the odds, and taking his own steps to ensure victory, so waverence, ignorance, or shock would not deter him from his path. Even if he was to die for his treason, he had done this for his family. For his Father sipping tea under the petals of their finest trees, praying to the ancestors in the morning for a peaceful day, and blessed tides upon those who lives among them. For his Mother who sat in her private room, unsure of her own path forward, and basking within the warmth of the sun shining through her window in the late afternoon, naked as she had been whence she met Father, reveling in the moment. For Tsunade, living in remembrance, sharpening her battle blade, and cleaning her late brother’s kimono very evening. 

For the scared Omega running through the hills, and rolling in mud trying to accomplish what he thought impossible. Picking flowers in the evenings for his Father. Gazing in the early morning at the young Alpha’s passing, and wishing that he could land his eyes on something more attractive than their muscles, attempting to see into who they were without even a word spoken between. Trying to envision himself in the life foretold for him and failing. 

Nahito was not suited for warfare, but Naruto was.


	11. Chapter 11: Fifty Man War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Holy shit this is long. I warn you. Fuck.

They all stood in silence, and it was a mere whisper that kept them all from saying much of anything to each other. Only the occasional breathed sentenced passing between the rigid warriors, quieted by a quick glare from the surrounded. No one dared to interrupt their Captains gentile mourning, standing several feet behind, none could see his state, though it was unspoken that he was crying without sound. Even the adviser just two paces in front of them remained passive, standing tall but with a hitching to his breath at random intervals. None payed him any heed, concerned for their Captains far to straight posture as he stood looming over the helmet of the late general, balanced firmly on a blade. 

However, after several respectful moments, the crowd parted, returning to looking for resources and other such things. Naruto turned himself, something heavily settled in his chest, remaining elevated only by his optimism. But as he moved to aid his fellows, he heard the carried words of the adviser, sounding so solemn and contrite, that it brought him pause. 

“Of all things, why did it come to this?” He stood and gazed at the man, no visible difference in his demeanor, or any change in his tone, that it sounded almost as if it had been a delusioned mutterence. Naruto however, was not one easily dissuaded, he knew what he had overheard. Perhaps it had been nothing more than a sigh in Madara’s name, or a mourning for the village and the former company. 

Something made Naruto think twice on that conclusion, though he could not pinpoint anything that caused his own confusion. Just then, the adviser turned around to see to his duties, he tactfully ignored Naruto staring at him, and walked as if nothing was amiss. The Omega knew not if that sparked his ire or if it was simply his frayed nerves. 

Instead he ignored the man, and looked back towards their Captain kneeling within the snow. Gathering himself, he breathed deeply, and made his path forward, the remaining now crunching loudly underfoot. His leader obviously heard his approach. For he stood once more, but did not look behind. He simply stood rigid, aware, but acknowledging. Naruto found himself wavering, it was never a good idea to approach a mourning man. 

But he had similar stance on his Father, and even his Mother, so it was possible that such situations were transcendent regardless of sex? Nodding to himself he moved up beside the man. Gazing up at his face, judging as best he could what lay beneath. Surprised, when he found himself looking instead into the man’s eyes, he had not expected for him to be looking to him as well. Caught unaware, he swallowed, not quite nervous but uncertain on how to say what he desired. He did not want to ask if he was alright, because that answer was clear, and he had the feeling that the sentiment would be unappreicated. 

“Did you know him?” He decided, where sentimentality would get nowhere with such a man, he found bravado surely would. Madara tensed for a moment, before he turned his face away from staring at Naruto’s own, looking back towards the honorary grave. Before his muscles seemed to relax, but the blond warrior saw it for what it was, not relaxation, but recognition, understanding that whomever the general was to Madara he would not be returning. The display was painful to watch, for such a proud man, with the endurance to have trained such a ragtag bunch to seem so defeated, it was as if Naruto could feel the grief he was experiencing firsthand. 

“He was my younger brother.” Madara sighed loudly, instead looking up into the still smokey sky. “He was a proficient warrior, though he never much cared for the Emperor, he cared about the men he lead, and the people he protected. At the time, I was unable to enter the army myself, I was the eldest Alpha in my family, and my Mother remained sick. So I had to earn our keep, Izuna wished to go into training, so I paid his fees. When our Mother passed, an old friend of mine offered sanctuary in return for my service, I had wanted to enter regardless if only to keep an eye on my brother, I suppose it came to nothing.”

Naruto found himself disagreeing.

“I don’t believe your brother wouldn’t see it that way. He died doing what he believed in, where he belonged, to a warrior, I cannot think of a more honorable death. Even if it isn’t my place to say so.” He vouched, hoping that his boundaries hadn’t been overstepped. But the Captain said nothing to insinuate such, he only gazed toward the warrior, as if his response had been expected, yet surprising at the same time. Naruto found his thoughts busy convincing his mind that the heat he felt in his neck and cheeks was only from the sun refracting off the snow. 

Madara moved then, his cloak bellowing behind him as the cold air hit Naruto’s back, he felt a slight warmth on his shoulder for only a moment before it was gone.

“They’ll be on the move, we have a better chance of finding them if we take the upper northeast path. As it stands, we are the only ones separating the Imperial city from the hun. Let’s move out!” Madara’s voice sounded clear and familiar throughout the bonafide village, and every one of the soldiers, cast the other a nervous glance, fearful of what would happen now. No one, disputed the departure, their role remained clearer than the glacial waters, none could expect to live to see the sun rise over the cleft of the rockface once more, but it was an unspoken acknowledgement. 

Naruto looked to his fellows moving away from the village, and hesitated, the doll in his hands weighed heavily. Taking a moment, he placed it by the General, Izuna’s, grave, and hoped for the man to have found peace. 

When he joined with the others, pulling the cart once more, he was greeted with a pat on the back from Sakura and Jiraiya, he glaced at the both of them in confusion. Sakura’s eyes were closed in resignation, and her breath came in small gasped shutters. Jiraiya however, bore a small smile on his face, he tilted his head back to where the grave stood behind them, and nodded ever so slightly. Respect. It was slightly jarring to remember that Jiraiya was actually experienced in war. Had he seen this sort of violence before? 

“Jiraiya…” He started, but in truth he didn’t know what he wanted to ask. The tall man gave a ‘hmm?’ in questioning, and tilted his chin forward once more. Listening, but not attentively. “Did you ever fight alongside my Father?” He stared at the ground he walked, the crunch underfoot having become a melody along with the wisping, whispering, winds, and the clank of moving armour. 

“I don’t know, what was his name?” He paused, if Jiraiya hadn’t recognized his father’s armour, when they had first met then it was unlikely they had fought together. Still, he found himself answering in a desperation for answers.

“Minato Namikaze…” Distracted by the strange clicking noise behind himself, he turned to the cart, in wonderence, ending up mumbling out his answer. 

“Oh! Minato! Why, I taught the brat! I did hear he made a name for himself later on, Yellow Flash was it?” He let out a burst of laughter, “Ha! Never thought I’d see two Namikaze’s in one lifetime.” That made him pay vast attention to the older of the company, he knew little of his Father’s early years, he was keen to know more. 

However, there was a faint hissing sound from the cart behind him, which he knew well enough. It had him throwing to the ground as quickly as he could covering his ears. Just quick enough as a canon shot through the twine meshing and into the clouded sky, where it exploded. His head snapped to attention, fear winding into his chest as he saw the sparks falling, the cold in his hands from where they had hit the snow was not even a consideration. 

He was going to kill Kakashi. 

Before his thoughts could be brought to fruition his arm was grasped harshly and he was pulled straight. A sharp tug that jolted his arm and shifted his armour. It served him well as he regained himself, out of the panic brought on by fear. 

Everyone had drawn their gaze on him, shoulders stiffened, and jaws clenched, some held their brows rigid and their hands on the hilts of their swords. But none said anything for long moments. Jiraiya slowly withdrew his hand, the painful sting all that remained where he had grasped. 

Then a lone arrow collided with Sakura’s armour at her right shoulder, causing her to tilt her stance jaggedly backwards at the unexpected impact. The moment they had hoped to never pass, had come sooner than expected, it was clear that the hun had not been far from their position. Perhaps a hair breath away just over the hill marching steadily to the Imperial city, unaware of their pursuers until the canon had flown. 

More arrows rained down after the first, seemingly from the heavens, and within moments they were within the deadly grasp of wooden precipitation. They all succinctly hastened downwards in an attempt to get out of range from the many archers that clearly held their position. Naruto reared the supply cart as well as he could, but his mare was frightened and kept turning to the other direction. Soon arrows bathed in fire had alit the wagon, and the mare reared. Many of his comrades in arms moved to unload the canons as quickly as possible, then ran down the hillside where they had positioned themselves among the protruding rock faces in a rather futile attempt at cover. The hun held the high ground, and therefore could see their every move. 

Moving quickly he sliced the reins on his Father’s horse, and mounted fastly, years of practise easily coming to his aid as he spread towards the others. Not at all concerned for his spiritual friends whom he knew to be alive and well. When he got to the others, he noted that only he remained on horseback. Both the adviser and Captain stood not far behind on ground instead, no doubt the hun had killed the steeds with their blind attack earlier. A fact only solidified by the dampness on the adviser’s shoulder, and snow still stuck fast to his pants and left side.

All of them had been graced with luck, and only minor injuries had been inflected by the storm of arrows. No one stood without panic infringing on their minds however, all knew the hun to be lurking just beyond the steep hills. On guard, Naruto found himself drawing his weapon. He was careful not to hold it high least the light refract and signal the hun. There was something over the horizon, a black line of vast size and even from his higher vantage point on his mare he could not distinguish what it could be.

He looked to the Captain, for perhaps he knew, only to find that the Captain was staring not ahead, but at him. They caught gazes momentarily. Then the roar of hooves echoed within the cavern. The hun stood there on the edge of the hill of snow they held numbers higher then one could expect and because of their similar dress stood amongst the pure white as a scourge of darkness infringing on the land. The man heading them seemed to be young, surprisingly young, with a cloak of brown fur and leather and a shirt that only held to his shoulders, a hawk resting on his upheld arm. His hair cut short and uneven unbrushed and dirt matted. Still he held the appearance of a higherup.

“An army indeed! Is this what your emperor expects to defend him?! I doubt you could hold your flame to one of my patrols. How about this, I keep your warriors as prisoners instead of killing them?” The man’s voice was sharp and clear it almost sounded familiar in its quality. The heard of hun laughed heartily at their leaders boasting. All the alpha on their side began to growl, the thought of such humiliation being violently rejected by their primal side. Naruto remained silent, he knew what would happen to him were he captured and it was a dreaded thought. It didn’t last long, the man signalled his army and soon they were at the edge of death with nearly a hundred alpha’s charging towards them and no route to retreat.

They couldn’t charge madly into this.

“What are you all standing still for? We fight for our lives now!” Madara shouted, and everyone began to rally, positioning the canons and aiming at the coming force. Everyone with the exception of the adviser, Naruto knew the man wasn’t a warrior, but surely he held the desire to live! He wanted to yell the man, but then the Captain placed a hand on his shoulder, comforting. Something hidden was in occurrence.

“We need you.” He heard Madara say, and he suddenly had no more time to focus on anything but living.

They were inbetween two mountains, a cliff face, and an army of hostile invaders. There was no route of escape and no way to maneuver around their attackers. Blind attack would fall to nothing, their numbers were far superior, and their steal would not suffice. They held a limited number of canons as well, what they needed was a well aimed single strike with what they had. 

“Captain!” He shouted, perhaps in vain, but he needed some direction, something to clasp onto as they stared into defeats’ longing gaze. The man looked at him straight foward, in a sterner stance a.. Something indescribable. 

The wind bit at his face harshly into his skin searing at his sunburnt face and blowing the dry snow to close to his eyes for comfort. At least it held the enemy and bid them time, as they struggled against the current. It was then that a surge of panic grasped him as his foot slid on the ice and it fell into a.. Hole? It was smooth, strangely so, he pulled free and brushed aside the snow (now gusting around the valley, the Hans almost invisible.) He gasped, his foot had slipped into a hole of ice. Completely ice, even below! They weren’t on a cliff face they were on a glacier! Spinning quickly, he looked over the ledge, it was tall, enough so that the fall would be fatal, but if one had cushioning it was conceivable that you could survive. An idea began to form. 

The enemy coming forward, slowed by the gusts of strong turning winds. Blinded by the dry snow flying and spinning around them, slipping on the icey slopes. They could esacpe this, and if lucky take some Hans to their deaths. 

“Captain! I have an idea!” He hurried to the man, there was little time until the Han were upon them. Madara was smart, a genius perhaps, hopefully they would come to a similar conclusion without the need to explain. 

“Yes?”

“We’re on a glacier! The fall from the ground is far, but the incline is not steep. We could glide down it and survive if-” His breaths were freezing in his chest. 

“If we use the glacier as a means of descent.. But we need something to melt the ice quickly.” The man grimaced clenching his fist and holding it to his head as if it offered comfort. They needed something to burn, they needed a conductor for the heat and a way to begin a fire. They could light a fire with the powder from the cannons but that wouldn’t last it would burn fast and bright, not melt the ice. Madara suddenly grinned, like they had an army of a thousand men.  
“Warriors! Take off your chest plates, dig until you reach the ice and place them fronts down onto it! From a line along the edge of the ice!” Naruto mechanically removed his armour, he trusted this Captain, but his thoughts were wary. Wait, he thought quickly, metal warmed fast and amplified heat. It would melt faster! The edge of the ice being thin the only thing holding the glacier to the rock of the actual cliff. 

Without thinking he opened his mouth. “And poor the powder out of the cannons into the chest pieces!” He placed his own white piece onto the ice, a feeling of brief regret washed away by urgency. His eye’s sparked fast, it wouldn’t burn long enough. 

“We need kindling!” Madara said behind him, echoing his thoughts, a stricken and panicked form beginning to take shape on his face. Naruto did the same, they had so little time. His eyes rested on the cart, much of it charred tilted on its side with wet meshing, but there was some remaining on what was facing the sky. 

He could run it. Felt the strength winding in his legs already the steady drum of his heart under his rappings. He could run it. 

Hesitating no further. He did. Sprinted. Panic roused swiftly within him, like the very winds of winter soaring through his entire body, it chilled him somewhere deep down. A memory hidden just beyond the surface.

“NARUTO!” He was fast. He knew he was fast. He was fast and they didn’t have time, he couldn’t listen to the screaming yell of his Captain, scared, scared for him. Towards the enemy, charging towards danger. 

Running with the wind itself, it pushed his back not weighed back by his heavy chest plate. The sword by his side slowing him only slightly. The air bit at his exposed ears. It wouldn’t have before. Freedom.

The meshing, was twine, it was perfect for a fire. But he was close, so close, they would be able to see his position. He slid his sword quickly slashing at the desired material, some charred some not, and tucked it under his arm clasping it as firmly as he could to himself. 

“Naruto! Moron!” Madara stood there looking as if all air had been expelled from his lungs, and yet holding himself so tall, as if it were but a ruse by his own body. How? Oh, he recalled, Alpha. Stronger when frightened right. He had always surmised that as a myth. 

“We needed it!” He shouted instead of voicing himself, there was no time for anger. The wind dulling his words. Less a shout. 

“You moron.” The Captain clasped onto his arm, luckily not the one holding onto the twine. But his hand held him firm like he was going to struggle and break free. Tight that it pained him. Then before he could blink against the snow he was pulled close, warmth blessing his frame as he shared in his Captain’s bodyspace. So close that he could see the pinkness and littered near invisible scars marring the face before him, eyes so prominent that the red hidden in his irises stood clear. The bags under his eyes revealed themselves as early set wrinkles from strain. He breathed in. The brisk and sharp scent of smoke and pine. Rearing back in a panic, he clutched at the material now in his arms. 

It had only been a moment of lust rolling in his gut. Only a moment. 

Unforeseen Madara renched, lurching forward, face twisting as he attempted to reach behind him. 

“Madara?!” He grabbed the man. The stiffened muscles under his own small fingers, convulsing in an involuntary reaction. There was a long arrow jutting from his back, near a critical point, but just to the right, enough that it was lodged but not fatal. He looked towards the enemy the wind biting painfully. The snow was clearer than it was near the rest of their battalion. The archer who had seen them was still staring, reaching for his quiver. They were too far out, lucky however, arrow or not, they were light, quicker than their enemy’s could reach the others with enough time to spare, he could get there on his own faster, Madara was a heavy man of much form and muscle. 

But he would not leave him. 

They had time. Medical advice would mean nothing if they didn’t hurry, so he pulled the arrow out worsing the cut, ripping the cloth, exposing the skin. 

He knew the man could still run, unwise though it might be, nonetheless just in case he grasped onto the calloused hand with his own, he wanted assurance. 

The Captain held an iron resilience. So he thought the ice was the key, so they slid on it. The snow blowing fast against him chilling his skin, burning his sun seared flesh. Madara gliding fast just behind him. The others had grasped onto the plan waiting with twitching fingers and beseeching eyes. Knees falling into the snow resonating on the ice, he placed the meshing in the first plate he saw, Handing out the remnants to the others. They all quickly lit the fires. Only time held them now. 

“Captain! Your injured!” The advisers voice was loud even amongst the violent winds. As the man began to work on wrapping the wound. Fingers quick, breaths quicker. Through it, the Captain didn’t utter a word of resistance. Though the tall man seemed entirely at ease, as if the pain was nonexistent, it was presence, Naruto thought. The presence of someone whom you know well, that was comforting the man. 

“If you hadn’t run off the Captain wouldn’t be injured!” The aching in his bones increased through his body, his very mind going near numb at the effects. Resting his eyes on the adviser with nothing short of the intent to push through his stubborn and judgemental gaze, so familiar and cursed. He snarled. 

“We needed kindling! We would die if someone didn’t go and fetch the meshing!” The man rose, hardly taller than he, but now with the closeness of their proximity the ice would surely melt from the anger warming. “I did not insist the Captain follow in my tracks!” A scoff. 

“You certainly did. Quite fast your legs work, like that of a common thief!” They were blazing at each other, fighting through wit and intimidation, fury and snarling primal instinct. Growling and snapping their teeth at each other. 

“You fucking bastard!” His chest rumbled. A redding behind his eyes, a need, a sharpening pain behind his forehead. Longing to lash out, to teach the man some respect through fists and brawl. Surely such a weak willed man could not match his skill!

A deep growl resonated, and several whimpers echoed from the surrounding Alpha’s. Madara’s storming expression clear even with the blizzarding snow. Naruto felt a quick fire reaction before he realized that his head had bowed and his posture had slumped ashamed of his behaviour in front of an Alpha. He whimpered and whined at the anger. Biting at his mouth in an attempt to stifle it. 

“Petty fights? Really?” He looked between the two of them but his head turned to the adviser first. Pulling his hood back and standing tall, ever proud and bearing weight down with merely his presence. The padded hood falls slowly, and dark black hair spills free blowing in the turning winds snow sticking to it like it was summoned there. A pale face, of sharp design and rich coal black eyes that look so similar to the darkest brown of the earth’s dirt when wet. Naruto inclines his head, judging the similarity. Madara gives a brief snarl, though most of the look is blocked by his ice crystaled hair in the wind. The adviser gives one in return, a sharp growl in accompinse, and Naruto knows he’s seen such an action before. Related. The Captain shoves the other, hands curling pink with the weather and eyes sharpened, rough and focused. Aware. The adviser stumbles from the hold. And turns without regret to the others all huddling in the center the message being clear. 

His better turns to him then. Striking with the snow around him, and hair of wild black ice sprouting like stalactites from all directions. Skin grey from the cold, most everywhere but warm pink rising as a marker of life and blood in his cheeks. Dark eyes, quicker than the blade and freckled with red, stare at him with no particular meaning. Simply a grasp of gazes, intense and warm in the chill of the mountains. 

The fire is blazing now, the ice hissing at it in protest, steam rising obstructing the view of their enemy’s further, but they are not far. It catches on Madara. Dances in his eyes, and Naruto cannot fathom moving his gaze elsewhere entranced as the eyes of night turn into the depths of a bloodied pool. Catching the ice on his hair, the clear frost the black turns into a fire, he thinks ‘a blaze of glory.’ 

“Trust me!” He hears, and it breaks his trance, his eyes move from the ensnarement of an Alpha ‘an alpha I cannot hold.’ Whispers in his mind. Instead they catch on Sakura, moving with purpose, pink hair turned lighter under the illusion the frost cast. He wonders what his own looks like. She moves towards the line of fire. He wishes to shout but by then she has reached it his warning would be late. She lets out a roar, animalistic but yet so very firm and rational it can be seen as something of necessity. She punches at the ice with her fist. 

There is a large cracking sound, the ice had given to her force. When he clasps her hand to pull her into the safety of the century she hisses. Her hand is blue, quickly blackening, it had already succumbed to frostbite. Her fist is fine but bleeding at the knuckles she must have sheltered it. 

They drop. Terrible screaming, but better than that of the whales of death reach his ears, but it doesn’t bother him. He knows he is doing the same. They all tumble around he sees his mare attempting to find purchase. He stumbles himself, they are sliding down the cliff face fastly, keeping each man off their balance, he falls onto his rear, the whistle of the winds somehow louder. 

Landing hurts, blows the very air from his lungs, and stings at his back. A crunch onto the ice with too much momentum. But he is alive, he takes that fact for what it is, and rolls, sees the others scrambling up, panting. Sakura beside him sits still, cradling her hand to her with a wince of pain that he could not understand, red seeping from blackened fingers, as if the pressure of the blood flow was enough to break the ailed flesh, her nails were gone. He wants to help, but knows in his forethought that he cannot. Her hand is gone, and will never regain movement, it will be lost to her should she survive it would be cut, but she would live. He helps her to her feet nonetheless, wary of the blacked hand, and even the one with broken fingers, simply pulling her up by her shoulders instead. He gains a nod, but little else. 

Jiraiya comes from behind him and places a hand on her shoulder, comforting as he could be without being overly indulgent. Ino stands beside him her gaze is blank, carefully so, mouth blue and thinned. “She might not make it.” She says quiet even in the barren that surrounded them, he had never heard her quiet. ‘No,’ he thinks, but doesn’t voice anything. Sakura will. Any other outcome would be stupid. There is no rage in his stomach, but a hard and cold block of something else, it was numbing, and he turned away and walked to where the adviser was having trouble. 

He holds out his hand, turning away his eyes, the numbness is comforting, he didn’t want a warmth in him right now. Let alone from rage, a feeling he had never had before. Anger, not rage, and it had never blossomed so strongly always rational calm, so that he may think instead of acting without plan. It was embarrassing. Thinking on it. It had been instinct, insistent and primal, his thoughts had been to fight, not dominate but win so that he may prove. Something prickled at his eye. It had been an Alpha fight, a show of intimidation, and now as it was over, the very thought made his stomach turn. 

Clenching his teeth, he fought down the oversensitive emotion and pulled at the hand grasping his own. He was offering a truce. He hoped the man took it. Never did he wish to lose his mind to anger again. Under his lids he saw a flurry of fire red hair and gentle smiling, his father’s hand, a comfort to himself. Facing the adviser now. The man gave something light, resembling a smile, small, but enough. It was a thank you, he knew this. 

“You and the Captain are related?” He asked, though it wasn’t a question, it was clear. The adviser nodded, hesitant, and Naruto wondered how their relationship was. 

“Distantly. His Aunt’s daughter was my Mother.” A sigh, and the man brushed hair out of his eyes. “Itachi.” He said, and Naruto guessed that was his name. It made him feel better to have gained the man’s trust, it didn’t warm him, but it sparked inside like a burst, and he smiled largely. Itachi searched him with his eyes, something twisted his expression. Something sour as the lightness of his gaze dropped and his jaw twinged, anger. Naruto flinched. “You!-” But then the man sagged, and he nodded, sighing again. Naruto narrowed his eyes, confused. Then Itachi moved close, to close, he tried to back away, but an arm held him and he froze. His scent would- “I won’t tell.” 

He shuddered. Itachi had seen him. He recognized him. He knew. There was an urge to scream, to push away, to run. Yet he held still, he focused himself, he settled. He was here for a reason, and apparently, he was safe. Itachi pulled away, a lazy gaze straying to the cliff from whence they had fallen, he looked as well. Someone stood there, covered in furs, no, two people. One he knew to be the hun leader, the other he had not seen before, which was odd, considering.. Then he tuned in on Itachi, something Madara had said before ringing in his ears. His eyes saw to visage of a sad man, a desolate man, a grieving man. The black eyes dropped, his hood one more pulled up, hiding his face. Naruto heard a strangled whisper, almost impossible to hear, and it served him no clarity.

“Sasuke.” Questioning the two forms above them with his eyes, Naruto wondered, watching the red hair flare out from the one standing beside the leader, covered in warm furs, the leaders cloak strung over wide shoulders. The leader was sitting on the ledge, and it seemed mocking, the shagged black hair spiking around him seems so alike Madara’s that Naruto found himself wondering Itachi wasn’t the only member of Madara’s family he had fought.


	12. Chapter 12: 冷湖 (Cold Lake)

Training could only harden so much, the muscles it strengthened, the limbs made more flexible, the mind more patient. However, there was a durability that came with one’s upbringing, one that Naruto did find himself sorely lacking as he spotted the fallen forms of his comrades who had not made the fall -and even those of their enemy, who in the great gusts of bellowing snow overcompensated and fell to their deaths- it was not a simple matter of weak mindedness, nor was it a fear of death, more of the respect of life.

Both of his parents were believers of sacred life, his father only coming to his own conclusion of ‘no life wasted for no bloodshed earned’ after his duration in the war. Still it had been past onto him, almost as his hair or his eyes had, an embodied regard that he dared not loosen his hold of. Enemy or not, they possessed a soul, though charred their souls may have been.

Behind, Sakura was breathing heavily, small grunts of pain escaped her the moment more blood began to seep from her already blackened flesh. Selfishly he could not bare to face her, her injury was frightening and to grosome, he had seen much today already, should he be forced to bare more he may not be able to retain his earlier meal.

They were moving forward towards the cleft of the mountain, purposefully losing the high ground as to throw off the Huns with a ruse, no one knew if it would work. Yet the faith they had in their Captain was unwavering, and though their destination stood clear some form of shelter would need to be found. Rest was something everyone needed, no one could tread much further. Naruto had his mare on his side, carting the injured and providing a steady company for himself in the form of familiar comfort. Kakashi and Iruka were safe within the confines of one of this satchels.

His legs were sore from walking, his eyes weeping from lack of rest, skin peeling from sunburn and the cold of the mountains. Blood caked and dry on his back from his own blisters. His chest felt bare, uncomfortably so, his only form of protection against recognition was his underclothes and that was discomforting at best. So it came as a special type of solstice when Madara announced they would make camp for the night and rise early in order to beat the huns to the empiral city.

Overall it was a pleasant area, many trees to hide them from prying eyes, plentiful wildlife to hunt, a lake not yet frozen -still unbearably cold. Which is exactly why he found his entire body abruptly set itself aflame, the hot flush serving to rid him of any concept of cold. He had thought he was alone by the lakeside, but not to far from him was Madara.

Long darkened hair wet and cascading down his back, sticking to his form, curving around muscles that Naruto knew he would never obtain. Dipping and protruding along all manners of scars stagnated across his torso and back. He was mostly above water, his legs were predominantly covered, his genitalia was not.

Considering the temperature Naruto wasn’t surprised, but his mind was intrigued and his eyes kept tempting him to cast his gaze downwards and simply look, ‘just a peek.’ He obscured his thoughts as the man bent back. Taking his hair into his calloused hands and draining it with such gentleness that almost seemed Omega-like.

Despite his certain humiliation in confronting the captain in such a state of nudity, he held himself firm, and in ture match to an alpha of his standing did not allow the expected blush to win over in a battle of honour.

Meeting with his superior while bathing had not been his intent, however, it would not change his objective. There was every possibility he would die tomorrow, that Madara could die equally. Courage was not needed to declare himself.

“Captain!” It was a slight shock to see the man jump as he turned towards his voice, nevertheless more then minutely musing in the principle of it. Even so, what was more gratifying was the small upturn of the man’s lips when their eyes rested on each other “I’ve been meaning to ask, not in necessity, but my own curiosity, how is it you are not married yet?” Perhaps to one not well acquainted with the more subtle darkness within the man it would be a rude, disrespectful, or even unkind question. Yet with them, it was something more simplistic, an unspoken, unbridled trust.

In good return the man hardly tensed at the inquiry, when so many others would be insulted. Marriage was always sensitive with soldiers Naruto had found. In opposition to his fellow gender, Madara re-emerged from the lake. He responded as he rubbed off the residing gold with an old rag of sorts.

“Jiraiya as I am aware has not married. Though he reaches elder years respectively. Do you know why?” He did not, his father had never mentioned it, though he had always gotten a luster in his eyes when it was brought forth. He shook his head silently. “Love as he so put. Was why he could not, would not marry another.” Difficult was it to imagine Jiraiya a man of loss, although he most certainly was he was near the time of death in favour of old age rather then wounds or ailments. It was feasible that those whom he had loved or desired were forgone.

“Did they pass?” He asked instead of whom it might have been, there was no point for someone who had been long dead. To his surprise his captain denied it re-clothing himself and speaking almost wistfully.

“Indeed not. They were a young woman -young at his time I should add. A woman of war, in a time when war was not so fitful with regulation. When she was decommissioned in sync with the laws Jiraiya had been furious. She had been a Beta, and her papers were forsaken as a warrior, she was to be placed in another residence to await new appointment, ‘more fitting to her station,’ as those who had taken her said.” Something rang in his mind. A servous not forgotten. “The law forbade Jiraiya from marriage to her, despite his reputation and honoured title. In rebellion he refused to continue his line -not that he could have with a Beta woman, but he did always speak of adopting, as I remember.” It seems his father’s mentor was more courageous than had been met in tales in the garden could recall. Oddly, the woman whom Madara described sounded familiar.

In a leap of faith he asked: “This woman… What was her name?” He gained a speculative glance, it wasn’t as if it was the captain’s information to divvy. Yet he sighed and relented none the less.

“Tsunade...he whispers in his dreams on occasion.” Naruto found himself with a pleasant thrill up his spine, it wasn’t much, but all information was valued. She was one of the few who had understood his placement as a free soul, if anyone deserved to meet their true love once more for happiness, even if matrimony was not allowed.. It was the one woman who had seen fit to give him what he needed -as opposed to what the capital regarded as a natural state. Still, even with the knowledge behind him, warming his chest even with it near bare to the snow winds, he cast a coy glance at his better.

“That did not answer my question.” Madara tied his fastenings of under armour, and gave a great heave of breath. Though he did not seem all to irritated by the inquiry.

“Mine is a reason more complex than the Sannin.”

“Your attempt at diversion did not work in favour.”

“Yes, yes, your persistence is noted.” In jest he spoke, but his eye was ticking underneath the socket in a strange parody of reflexes. “Breaking of the rules is highly feared in the capital.” Finally he began, all to slowly as if fearful of guards reigning him in at that very moment which made Naruto dart his eyes in precaution.

“There was a boy of my linage who… was foolish. The emperor is a kind men, well rounded and non assuming, forgiving to a degree many consider to be a fools disposition. However, he kidnapped, or rather stole the heart of one of the princesses of the castle. Now, this was not of issue to the emperor, being who he was, he would have kindly allowed a union.

However, one of his daughters became mad with jealous disposition and had attempted to kill the young man. In defence his lover killed her sister and he was blamed for the murder. A charge lain on his head. Even so the Emperor not seeing it as plain declined the assumption and listened to his elder daughter. He decided to let the man live for having not commited the crime.

Unfortunately her mother was unconvinced. So overturned by the grief of her youngest, she accused the Alpha of murder, and told him to be gone for he had changed her eldest calm, innocent nature into that of violence and sin. In fear that the woman acting upon sorrow and rage would turn upon her own child, they both ran away from the castle and eloped in a place far from our territories.”

He was struck by that, a disposition he had never before been unfortunate enough to bare, yet understanding was is empathy that the similarities to himself overlapped upon the tale. Madara and he stood near each other, and the looming presence of the man did nothing to settle the flaring uncertainty spring around his body, in his chest, legs and abdomen.

“The law states that an Omega shelt never wield a blade. That an Omega should never engage in battle or strike another of its own. That an Omega hold their innocence decent and they do not seek to harm another, so that they may pass without trial.” She had done all of that, as he was now. Though he was not some high standing figure, his disrespect of the law would have him executed and he knew that in fact, engraved into his mind. “She and her husband are now embittered by injustice, they seek the death of the empress consort.” To long for the death of one's own mother he could not fathom, a grudge perhaps, but not a longing to see her fall. Perhaps in her self-imposed exile the woman had become insane.

“He was of your family?” The affected, now slightly fearful warrior asked, recalling Itachi’s confession earlier, a connection already forming in his mind. The man before him nodded, hardly moving his head from where it was posed, his eyes staring within Naruto’s own. Had he been less of himself he would have turned his head. A whisper striking loud in his thoughts echod. “Sasuke.” He plainly stated, and Madara’s eyes widened marginally. “I do not know what daughter. But as I recall, the Empress consort has bright reddened hair, like the blood of a fresh wound. I did see a woman by the cliffs where a young man appearing to be of yours and Itachi’s decent sat. Her hair looked like blood, glowing around the grey rock and white snow.”

Uncomfortable in knowing that his companion knew details and names, Madara crossed his arms, yet acknowledged the question hidden by tilting his head and piercing through blue eyes with what seemed to be his very soul.

“Sasuke is- was Itachi’s brother, the woman beside him is indeed his wife, Karin Uzumaki, Princess of China.” He almost did not want to ask, but his own nature compelled him.

“She killed her younger sister?” At this, though death not being one of humour, Madara gave a snort as if it was.

“As she was planning to. Sakura, the Second Princess, was a woman born of Mebuki Haruno- not Lady Mito -though indeed reared-, one of Hashirama’s concubines. She was a woman of great unrest; as Sasuke described her. Unnerved by the idea of violence, kind in disposition, she held instilled within her a great sense of purpose for her country to succeed, and often they would converse when politics drew Karin away. An ample sister-in-law.

However, Itachi spoke to me once during a meeting with Izuna over our Father’s grave: Sasuke had become disarmed by Sakura’s presence. Her normally kind demeanor had shifted, and when she would once great her sister’s return with a wave and a clean smile she began to simply walk away when Karin’s return was announced by the observant guard. In their many meetings a love for her sister’s promised had blossomed within the princess and as such she sought a means of ridding herself of an obstacle.” A woman consumed by love for a man she could not hold for herself, it was pitiful that he could draw comparison. He had not heard of the princesses -not shocking in truth as he lived in a small village far removed.- only the prince who was the topic of much gossip among most Omega’s within his neighborhood, and many of their mothers -including his own.-

Sakura? Haruno? As in the one presently battling with them? A comrade. He opened his mouth completely vexed by confusion when Madara have a chorkle.

“Indeed. Sakura is the Third Princess of China, heir by legality she must fight once in a war in order to prove fit. Her brother claims the mantle, but she is likely to hold it. Her and her sister were twins, she was born Alpha however.” Shaking himself, he tried to regain some symboliense of posture. The information not making much sense to his commoner brain, and yet from a standpoint it did. Sakura was here to earn favour with her father, so that she may claim governance before her brother. It made sense, but it was also terrifying.

He did question why name two daughters the same though. He darent ask, considering what he had just heard it would be a dark tale. That would only bring him to further speculation, and a want for blissful ignorance.

Instead he chose to change topics fluidly.

“These love stories you tell me… Madara.” He took a chance in informality, “they cannot be what you see for yourself. Any Omega of good standing would see your truth.” _‘Myself for example.’_ his mind insisted. In a move of diverance from his normal manner the captain lent down so that their eyes met at level, and their breaths could touch, it was unprecedentedly intimate for a warrior of low station and a Captain. Yet, in his eyes danced mirth and a fire that was unexplained by ration.

“Perhaps they would.” The whisper ghosted over his skin and the cold mist that came from his mouth made it seem magical. “Tell me, Naruto, do you long for union?” Stumbling over responses and trying not to lose consciousness from the absurdity of the situation was a difficult task, even with well pose a stutter escaped him nonetheless.

“I-if I am deemed fit.” Holding the embarrassment from making him pitch high. “I would wish for children and one to hold, but not in sacrifice to myself.” To his confusion the man gave a wispy laugh in response.

“I do think, that any Alpha should be honoured to have your hand.”

He froze.

His lunges had given out, and his body was cooling, that air and snow, ice and frost of the mountains had done him in.

His mind could not form thought.

Denial seemed futile as the Captain stared at him so plainly, with that fire he now recognized as wonderment not hidden. But his mouth was a frown as if a battle played throughout his head.

“I know how Karin became. I have seen enough of you to know your venture is in opposing directions. Even still, I cannot stop myself from thinking how much danger you place upon yourself.” It was concern? This he could not believe, concern, his true nature hidden, and a fundamental law of their country broken made a man of honour such as Madara concerned?

“Why go to battle?” Sincere emotion, not judgment, and an honest openness that no alpha but his father had displayed was put before him.

“M-my f-a-a” He could hardly ring himself to think of his father now, how ailed he must be in the conflict that was his son at battle, in a war where he was not meant to be. The shame he carried it seemed almost blasphemous to speak of himself as some member of the family when he had only dishonoured their name. “Fa-t-her.” It came out as a whisper in the end, not that it mattered, they were hardly separated. The huns gave him less fright then his fate by this man’s whim.

“Your father?” Nodding was better than trying to speak. “Minato… Minato... Ah, he was decommissioned for severe medical reasons. Why try to draft him again?” That he decided, was irrelevant. There was several alphas not far from them, all of them cleaver individuals what if they figured him out just as Madara had? Was there a flaw he had not realized? Panic stuck him forcefully, as if his mare had reared him and stolen the air from his lungs. As result he nearly shouted his demand to know, but refined in fear of further discovery.

For his part the captain seemed unconcerned, but with his eyes so intently focused on the face of a scared man, he relented with a shrug of his shoulders. “Before I was stationed I was due to be assigned an Omega from many matchmakers in the districts. As a favour to me, Hashirama -ahem, the emperor, gave me advanced notice of all the Omega’s registered to present this year. According to a mature scribe there was a young Omega with very long hair, sapphire eyes, and marks down his cheeks named Nahito presenting.

I dismissed him, as I dismissed all of them, only to meet someone of the same appearance, I had thought that you must be his brother at first as you claimed. Then you attempted to cheer me up after my fight with Itachi, and I knew. No Alpha comforts another, its a place of pride, but someone born an Omega who sees no wrong in helping another try to elevate my spirits.” Flinching, he was glad he hadn’t done so for anyone else in that case. “I cannot fault your conviction, nor your drive as you are a strategic fighter. I worry what shall occur should the Huns catch you or the capital exposes you.” It had been on his mind.

Thinking of it in detail was not something he would ever be prepared to do.

“Then I will regard it when needed.” That was the most confidence he had felt for a long time now, and even it was a weak statement. For the first time the man before him drew angry his brows drawing together, and eyes sharpened into steel.

“No.” Was all, and Naruto felt irritation down his neck.

“No? What other option do I have?” Even as his voice rose, it seemed that Madara deflated, becoming unsure and casting his eyes away for the first time, rising to his full height.

“No… If, if” He had never heard an alpha stutter. Nevermind one he considered to be the strongest among the gender. “If you desire… I would gladly become your husband.” Because marriage was protection, no man threatened another alpha’s mate and lived without issue, it was protection, especially if they married after revealment.

Then it struck him.

Madara had just proposed to him!

Him! Married to a Captain! After being deemed unfit! Oh how his Mother would sparkle!

Death didn’t even matter should he be able to regain something from watching death and violence. A fiancé was not something one expected to return home with, but nonetheless…

“I’d be delighted to be your wife!” Was that an outcry? Was he behaving as an actual Omega _should_ for once in his life? No, he didn’t think so, more like a beta whom had been met with an unexpected proposal, Omega’s were meant to be more poised. In response he saw Mad- his _fiancé_ smile in a manner he had never before, a grin of proportion to his own.

“May I kiss you?” He laughed.

“Of course, I’m not some delicate flower!” Which earned him a hard kiss for his snark, not soft nor gentle but a press of the lips meant to be a promise. He returned in a small degree, only trying to keep the mouth on his for a moment longer than conduct allowed.

 

 

 


End file.
